the 8th quarter quell
by awesomewerewolfdude
Summary: The wolves stared at the blood through my chest. Their eyes never leaving it's crimson color. They sniffed the air experimentally. And their confusion returned to blind blood lust.  Welcome to the games. Okay, so I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Last tribute list OH YEAH **

_District one_

**male: Jason manning**

**female: Shadow Greystone**

_District two_

**male: Medal Wayne**

**female: Vanessa Pruls**

_district three_

**male: Zachary clocksworth**

**female: Lillith Hex**

_district four_

**male: Artemis Reed **

**female: skylar ridged**

_district five_

**male: Thor Vang**

**female: Briar Kale**

_district six_

**male: Socorro**

**female: Ariana **

_District seven_

**male: Wade Howart**

**female: Marissa mells **

_District Eight _

**male: Alex Malcom**

**Female: Mia Sparks**

_District nine_

**male: Tim dean**

**Female: Cordelia Harlow**

_District Ten_

**male: Tyler Matthews **

**Female: Alexia Callisto **

_District Eleven _

**male: Theadore Greengrass**

**Female: Rue Basdark **

_District Twelve_

**Male: Cam Potter **

**Female: Karilenn Cordal **

**Got every body in! WHOOP! :O I decided that I will not Post the reapings in order because I can And because I've already written several :D**


	2. Chapter 2 D11 reaping Rue

**District Eleven **

**Rue Basdark **

I don't like my name. I had liked it before my parents told me why they named me it. WHY on earth would you name your child after a DEAD tribute? Evidently they were confused on what brought people luck. She was partnered with one of the most famous tributes of all time! Yeah, but she didn't win, now did she?

I leapt out of the tree and landed nearly thirteen feet below with barely a sound. A lot of people say that I might be a reincarnated version of the "original" Rue, That part was okay I guess.

When they first told me who I was named after I'd cried for three days; They finally had to ask the Mayor to show me her games. After that I had been somewhat proud of the original owner but that still didn't make me stop hating it. She was Truly smart and talented. I can leap from tree to tree and all that, but like her? Not in a million years.

My sister, Rose, sat playing in the blossoms that had fallen from the tree. I love that girl more than life itself.

"Hey Rose." I cooed at her lovingly,She looked up at me for a moment before returning her full attention to the blossoms. "Come on time to go home." I picked up the fruit I had just stolen, looking around quickly to make sure no one had showed up before shoving them into my pack. I couldn't afford to be caught, but I couldn't bear seeing my "family" starve even more.

The suns rays just started to peak over the hill so I turned to greet it, spreading my arms wide. I loved momma sun. It meant the start of another day and another challenge. I reached down and took Rose by the hand and led her out of the orchard and onto the thin dirt road that barely passed as a road. Few people were up and about, all of them were elderly or didn't have any kids to tend to / worry about. It was just another day for them, why should their normal routine be broken over two kids being sent to their deaths? I scowled at an elderly lady as I walked by her house.

I needed to relax, I hated being crabby because it drove away potential friends. After a while of trying I managed to stop scowling at everyone I saw; I was still working on the fake smile part of the act.

"Rue! Me up!" Rose jumped up and down excitedly, waving her hands. I picked her up reluctantly, I already had a ton of weight from just the fruit.

"Need a hand." I froze for a second , my scowl instantly returned, and then kept walking without answering him. "Are you sure? That load looks pretty heavy." I turned and glared at Marvel. He made me absolutely sick inside. Two years ago he'd volunteered for the games, he'd trained his whole life as a career, he even had a district one name! As you can probably figure out, he became a career and killed his own district partner. All the other girls fell at his feet, begging him to be with him but not me. I could see straight through his cool guy air and I hated what I saw.

"Butt out Marvel." I practically hissed at him before walking away faster than before. Heavy footfalls said I was being followed.

"At least let me walk you home." I said nothing as he sped up to keep pace with me. I had to admit, he was very handsome, sexy even, fortunately looks held no sway over me like personalities did.

"When are you going to give up?" He pretended to think of an answer for a second.

"As soon as I die." I rolled my eyes. Rose started struggling.

"Rue! Me down!" She pinched my face. Ouch. I set her down and held tight to her hand.

More foot steps. I was starting to get very upset…furious almost. He kept trying to talk but I had developed a very good skill called ignoring Marvel.

"You have about a minute to start talking to me again." He was being playful but it still ticked me off.

" And you have a minute before I remove your ego."

"Hmmm, Well lets put it this way darling, I dare you." Well he dared me. I slung my book bag into his stomach as hard as I could and kicked him in his soft spot. It probably wasn't that smart, attacking a victor I mean, but it sure felt good. I grabbed Rose and booked it out of there ( unfortunately before I could see the damage I'd done), leaving a very surprised Marvel to find his ego. I can't believe I actually just did that! It was pretty mean and immature but hey….He had it coming I just happened to speed up the process.

Rose was very displeased about being in my arms again and recommenced with the pinching.

"Rue! Down!" She was kicking and scratching but I held tight.

"Settle down! Please?" I held her in a vice like grip to keep her from escaping. I was relieved when we finally reached our house, well really it was a shack with a window but that was beside the point. I mean…home is home no matter what form it takes. Liam stood in the door way already dressed in his reaping clothes. He had a very upset, sullen expression on. He hated this day more than most people had the right to. Two years ago his best friends life was claimed. Well…not on this day exactly but still; it's close enough.

"Are you okay?" I asked already knowing the answer, which obviously was a no.

"I've been better." He admitted and sauntered away towards the town square which was only about five minutes away. I shrugged and walked Rose to our neighbors house. Since our dad was an unreliable drunk I decided to ask Ambers family if they could watch her until after the reaping. "Thank's again." I said after they had her in a relatively decent mood.

"No problem, we'd do it any time." I skipped off with my pack to get ready for the reaping. I already had my outfit, a long flowing red dress that my mom used to wear on special occasions. I had had my hair done by Amber's mom yesterday so it was a corn roll mohawk; It contrasted with the girly dress I thought. I dressed quickly, grabbed a nice fig from my pack and walked off to the square where Liam and Amber had already been waiting for about half an hour. I guess they liked being able to pick out their seats or something. Me on the other hand took my sweet time walking as fast as a slug could sprint (Which if you don't know is so incredibly slow I was actually passed by a snail). I managed to drag the five minute trip to about an hour. I just barely managed to grab a seat before they started reading the card thingie again.

This year is yet another quarter quell…" I zoned in and out for the rest of his tedious speech. "….reminder to the rebels that no matter what weapons they may have they will loose to the capitol the tributes this year will be altered physically." Okay some more stuff blah blah blah…" rebels that no matter what ties they forge the capitol will remain triumphant the last two tributes standing will emerge victors." Well that wasn't so bad. That would mean that both tributes from our district have some small chance of returning to us. "As a reminder to the rebels that no matter where they rise the capitol will crush them the arena will be unlike any other ever or will be." I hadn't been able to see the reading of the card because I had been stealing fruit, so this was all news to me. I zoned out for the remainder of the ceremony. So thats why none of the careers had volunteered this year, they were to scared to have their pretty faces messed up. Of course I don't blame them. Only the capitol people would want to have whiskers or some kind of snake eyes. They had there uses I guess but still…

A sharp cry shattered my train of thoughts. I guess they'd already did the reaping. Wait a second… I know that voice. Liam's booming voice echoed over the other crying voice….Amber.

"NOOO! No this isn't right! Not again!" He kept screaming

"Rue Basdark?" I hated that awful capitol accent. It made everything sound like a question. It took me a second for me to make the connection. My mouth fell open, my feet started moving and I was completely and utterly shocked but mostly terrified. Whose going to watch my Rose?


	3. Chapter 3 D9 reaping Cordelia

**District nine reaping**

**Cordelia Harlow**

"Good morning me." I grumbled to myself. I could feel the sun on my back but I made no move to get up. I hate today.

"Well thats to bad. GET UP." I hadn't realized I'd spoken that last part aloud. When I still didn't move my older brother, Asher, started to drag me out of bed by my feet.

"Leg-go!'" I mumbled, burying my face deeper into my pillow. A sharp tug dislodged me and sent me tumbling to the floor. "Hey!" I sprang to my feet, pillow in hand.

"Mom said breakfasts ready." Ash smiled and disappeared from my room before I could beam him with a pillow.

"Well you could have just said so!" I yelled after him. I may hate reaping day but not enough to miss breakfast. I was immediately wide awake and armed, Asher wouldn't get me this time. Carefully I eased my way out of the room, making sure that my brother was downstairs still. I slid down the stairs and into the kitchen where I was greeted by the smell of eggs and bacon which was so unusual my mouth popped open. Eggs? Bacon? My parents wouldn't buy anything more expensive than oat meal ten times out of ten!

"Hi mom."

"Good morning Cori." She handed me a plate and motioned me to the table. I sat down quickly and served myself more than was my share ,but who cares? The bacon was ambrosia compared to the dull oats that I usually ate. "Did you thank Asher for waking you up this morning?" I Glanced at him smiling at me from around my mom.

"Thank you Asher." I spoke in a monotone that was obviously sarcastic, His smile broadened.

"Your welcome." More teeth showed. Then slightly more serious, "Going hunting after the reaping, you coming?" I thought for a moment, I probably was going to hang out with Mollie and Jay after the reaping'. We did this every year, it just made the whole thing just a tad easier to bear. I stole the rest of Ash's food before making my way back up to my room to get ready, If I had it my way I would go in my pajama's, but sadly my mom wouldn't have it, and neither would my dad. He's determined to see me win the games, but honestly I just want to stay home and be a normal girl, but with my dad? Not going to happen. He'd pay the escort to look for my name in the bowl.

As I said I hate dressing up for anything, so I just barely, barely put something on a little more fancy than regular. Basically New jeans, a blue shirt and white hunting boots. I only wore the boots for special occasions because they'd get to messy if I used them for actual hunting and I honestly kinda like them. Even if they are little dressy.

I walked quickly and tried to avoid the puddles from the previous nights storm. I'm so happy it rained then and not now, It would have REALLY help my attitude right about now. Splash! Splash! Splash!

"Wait up!" Jay and Mollie ran to catch up with her, both panting and red.

"You could…have….waited at your house." Mollie scowled at me, of course Jay just smiled.

"Thanks for the exercise."

"welcome." Mollie's scowl disappeared as quickly as it came. She reached into a foul smelling pouch and pulled out three circular spheres. "Mollie what are those?" I glanced over my shoulder to see if anyone was in ear shot. No doubt she was trying to perform some kind of stunt at the reaping's again.

"There stink bombs! I had Jay here help me make them." I blinked once, her smile wavered a bit.

"And what are you planning on doing with them?" I asked her like she wasn't quite right in the head which drove her nuts, every one was always calling her a dumb blonde.

" I was going to throw them on the stage." She seemed like a little girl, not like the sixteen year old girl who had half the boys flocking to her at school.

"Hand them over." Her scowl returned but she did hand them over eventually. "You can't do something that could get you killed, because I'd have to kill someone then I'd get killed, which my dad would avenge, followed by my brother. It goes down the list until the only person left is Jay. So you'd end up killing every one cause we all know Jay sucks at survival." He woke up from whatever wonderland his mind had taken him to at the mention of his name.

"What?"

"Nothing. Come on, we're gonna be late." The rest of the trek seemed a lot shorter than it could have been thanks to the charming personality of Jayron, our "host". He was trying out some new jokes on us that varied between funny and hilarious. My happy feeling was sapped right out of me as soon as we entered the square.

A lot of unsettled murmuring and all the other drama that had absolutely no relation to the games what so ever. I mean, who cares who's dress looks better? It's freakin' reaping day! I moved to the sixteen section pulling Mollie behind me. I hate today. I could tell my sudden attitude distressed Mollie, she wanted to have everyone happy all the time. Which of course was an impossibility today, especially for two lucky kids.

"Can we not be in the front row? I don't like being in the front it makes me feel like everyones watching me." She complained. I wasn't really listening, I was to busy looking for my dad on stage. He would no doubt be with the other victors, which sadly consisted of a few Old people, one morphling addict , and Sarah. She was the only victor,besides my dad, from our district that hadn't let her body waste away. She's beautiful and very famous through out the districts for getting out of the arena without killing a single person. That's pretty impressive if you ask me. A lot more impressive than some lame career who killed everybody for fun.

My dad came on stage and sat down in the chair in front of me, he was smiling pleasantly, which was a good thing; usually he scowls at everyone (let me correct that) everything outside our family. As soon as the mayor came on stage I started talking to Mollie again.

'What do you think about the quell?"

"It's kind of weird. I can understand the tribute parts but something that had to do with the arena? Thats kind of weird don't you think?" It was weird. The most they do to the arena is take away the cornucopia or something, but they announce that. If something wasn't announced it must be a pretty big deal. My mind wandered to the…alterations their planning on doing to the tributes. They altered people two quells ago and that didn't do so well. A lot of them looked pretty freaky. I remember one tribute had cat body parts, like it's eyes, ears, tail. All of it turned out pretty useful evidently seeing as he won,but it was still really creepy.

" OKAY! LETS GET THIS REAPING ROLLING!" A high shrilly voice called, hurting my ears. The escort, Elvia Shrink, was really small. She only came up to about my chest, but she had a personality that could send the toughest career screaming in the other direction. She walked confidently over to to the bowls and snatched the girls into her hand. "Are you ready ladies?" She reached her hand in and clawed around in the bowl before drawing the fateful name. "Amalia Griffen!" That can't be right. Mollies name was in there no more than two times. How on earth could she have gotten chosen! Mollie walked stiffly towards the staged, she wasn't even trying to hide the fear in her eyes.

"I volunteer!" My Dad was suddenly beaming. Mollie burst into tears. I climbed the front of the stage and practically dragged her from it. She was NOT going to die like this. She couldn't.

I managed to look put together and tough enough that I could possibly get some sponsors out of it but more than likely their going to hang back. Who wants to waste money on a little District nine girl?

"Why don't they ever wait?" Our escort was grumbling about something along the lines of misconduct or whatever. "WHATS YOUR NAME SWEETIE?"

"Cordelia Harlow." She looked mildly surprised.

"As in Atticus Harlow?" She threw my dad a sideways glance. He gave her a very enthusiastic thumbs up.

"WELL CONGRATS TO CORDELIA HARLOW !" I stood off to the side and didn't take my eye's off him. I didn't want my dad to miss the tears forming in my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 D5 reaping Briar

**District Five**

**Briar Kale**

"Wake up Briar." My friend Iris called, she was able to spend the night last night. Actually she'd been forced to spend the night by my "capitol mom" and myself. We couldn't let her go home to her mom; Especially on the night of the reaping. I looked up at her, she was staring into the wall intently, almost as if she were looking for something there. Of course she wasn't though, because she was blind. That's actually why my mom was going to try and gain custody over her and why she was still at our house. Her mom had went crazy several years ago when Iris's older sister volunteered for her. And died. In a fit of rage her mom blinded her with a quick rake across her face;She still had scars running from both brows down her cheeks.

"I would say good morning but it's still dark out." She smiled at the wall and shrugged.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something…" Her voice trailed off for a second, "Are you really going to make me your sister?" She looked down, probably thinking she was avoiding my gaze when really she looked straight at me.

I didn't say anything for a long while, I just couldn't tell if she thought this was good or bad so I decided to just tell the truth.

"Yes, yes we are." She pursed her lips in consideration, then smiled.

"Cool." We just sat and talked for the remainder of the night, some things made us laugh hysterically, other things made us stop and think or filled us with worry, like the reaping or whatever. We both prayed that the sun would never com up, that we could stay in this dark protective bliss called night, but unfortunately the universe had bigger and better things to worry about than to grant the wishes of two silly D five girls.

My mom came to get us out of our room at about ten o' clock but immediately left again when she realized that we were delirious from lack of sleep.

"Time to get up girls!" My mom said in a sing song voice. I looked at Iris and busted out laughing. My mom could be so freakin' hilarious sometimes. "What ever.'" She walked out of the room quickly which of course made me fall to the floor holding my sides and gasping for breath because I was laughing so hard. Iris was crying and laughing, she tried to stop but just ended up snorting that caused more laughter. This was not good. If we started laughing like this during the reading or the whatever we wouldn't have to worry about the games. They'll just kill us. I thought about that for a second while tremors wracked my body. I honestly had no idea why I found this funny. But it was so dumb! Killing an innocent girl for laughing. The nerve those people have!

"You heard my mom," I said in all the seriousness I could muster,"Time to get up". When I said this my voice cracked and sounded seriously like our escort. I almost kept the laugh from escaping but not quite.

Whoosh! I squealed as water was flung through my door, enveloping both Iris and I.

"Get up girlies." My mom said. All of my deliriousness was completely put out by my moms pot of Ice water. I stood up from my bed and guided Iris to the kitchen after me. Normally she'd have known her way around our house, but my mom shifted around the little furniture we had around,

"Thanks mom." I said genuinely thankful. I would probably been shot at the reaping's, along with Iris. I frowned at the thought which suddenly wasn't so funny any more.

"You look like a mess, I tried to tell you that staying up late would be the end of you." My Mom's personality had shifted again. This wasn't good. I had been hoping for a good day, which was basically a whole day without her alter egos popping in for a visit. Right now she was "capitol mom". "I have some make up in my purse, can you get it for me? I'm going to make you look fabulous." I frowned, my mom didn't own a purse, at least I didn't think she did. i could never keep track of what pops up when she's in this state. Once she actually dyed her hair bright purple with some berries.

"Sure. Iris do you think you'll be okay for a little bit?"

"I'll be just peachy." She said with a bright Irisie smile. I walked quickly away and into her room, keeping my drooping eyes peeled for any signs of a purse. It took forever to finally find it and a lot of thinking. If I were a purse where would I hide? It was a bright green and covered with sequins. It could easily be as worth as much as a months worth of food. I grabbed it furiously and marched back to the kitchen where "capitol mom" was staring horrified at her nails.

"Here you go." I threw the purse at her, which she missed with an outraged gasp.

"How could you? This is a designer bag!" God I hope not, that would be worth about a years supply of bread and herbs. "Whatever, your lucky I'm in a good mood today otherwise you'd be on your own with your makeup. I rolled my eyes at her and went to sit in the chair in front of her. She took out a little brush and a circular container and set to work. She hummed a nice little song that reminded me that behind her capitolness she was still a loving mom. I zoned out completely until I felt a tugging at my head.

"Hey!" my mom grunted and kept braiding my hair as if my discomfort was a minor issue. Iris sat in the corner fiddling with the little mirror that my dad used in his games. Thats actually the reason my mom went haywire.

"You look marvelous." My mom clapped her hands together with delight and shoved a mirror into my hand. I was floored. My face looked completely new and invigorated. I had an interesting shadows around my eyes that made me look very mysterious. Like a girl with a secret that could make her win it all. My hair was braided from the front of my head to the back; It was almost like a some "okay" capitol looks.

"Whoa. I mean really, I look amazing!"

"Oh it was nothing." she said. Her smile seemed to be bigger than her face. I smiled back, I loved to see her happy.

"Thanks mom." I hugged her as tight as I could. She suddenly went rigged.

"Get off me and get out!" She glared at me and pointed a clawed finger towards the door, "Don't forget you blind friend. I have enough useless junk lying around." Walking quickly, I made a note to stop at the herb shop and stay there until my mom shifts into a more pleasant mood.

"Come on Iris." I grabbed her arm and led her outside. "Wait a second! I forgot my token!" I ran back and grabbed the little mirror off the counter, being careful to crouch well below her line of sight. I never knew my dad but I liked to think that he's watching me, protecting me in some way that no-one here on earth could.

"Your walking to fast." Iris complained, struggling to keep pace and avoid whatever treacherous obstacles as best she could. I looked at the sky and groaned; we were defiantly be late. We ran through the square, well I ran, Iris stumbled, but we still made good time. The peacekeepers stood at attention and glared down at me.

"Your lucky that I'm being gracious today otherwise you'd be dead. Get in there and shut it." I walked towards the fifteens section and let out a breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding. Thank the gods that it was James on duty toady and not Harris. That wouldn't have been good; like shot and bleeding to death not good.

Most of the ceremony was already through but it still had some time left.

The squeaky, shrill voice of our escort broke out into the cool morning air. Just in time. I suddenly realized that I had let go of Iris. I turned quickly and scanned the crowd. I couldn't find her! I walked casually towards the gate again hoping that she would be waiting there.

Suddenly my body was moving in another direction. What was going on? Some one was crying, I think. Wait a second! I ground my heels into the ground, effectively stopping any movement.

Oh god… I was being reaped. Panic rose in me, burying me in it. The thought to bolt entered my mind but I knew I wasn't nearly fast enough; I started walking again.


	5. Chapter 5 D3 train ride Zach

**Sorry I haven't been putting out chapters like I said I would :( I've been really busy with school and football, but now thats over more chapters will be popping up. Also I've only read over this once so… heads up. **

**District three**

**Zachary Clocksworth **

Why did trains have to move so fast? My district blurred past the window in a very dull gray streak. Of course everything was gray; I was completely colorblind, as in no color whatsoever.

I drummed my fingers angrily on the table, wishing I could squeeze the life out of that stupid capitol kid back home (he had slipped several hundred name slips into the bowl all bearing my name). I swear that if….when I get back…. I will personally spork (yes spork) his eyes out. Of course I'd never do anything like that in real life but it sure made me feel better to imagine it.

A nock at the door pulled me out of my day dreamy state. "Who is it?" Lilith Hex, my hateful district partner walked/ sauntered into my room. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to know if you are going to want me to tell anything to your family when I go home." She was planning on becoming one of the actual careers and evidently didn't care that both of us could win. She probably plans to kill me personally. I shuddered at the thought of her coming at me with her knives; I've never been very good with fighting.

"Screw you." I growled, this made her laugh.

"Thats not a very nice thing to say. I mean I had been planning on making it quick but now…." She Trailed off, leaving the rest to imagination. I rolled my eyes.

"Who do you plan on winning with you? Because you obviously think SO much of me." She replied so fast I knew she had already thought about it for a good while.

"Remember that boy from one?" She made a disturbing growling sound while wiggling her eyebrows. I think I just decided who I'm going after first, That person being district one. Of course I was going to need help….

My hands reached for the mass of wires and bolts that my mentor had given me. My fingers fumbled blindly with them, working on some little project while I tried to think about the arena. The gamemakers had some kind of system, I know they do, I just need to figure it out.

"Whatever Lilith. Just remember you don't know what kind of alteration their going to give us, So you better be careful, you just might end up at the bottom." I flexed my fingers, imagining claws that could easily be there in a just a few days. Lilith frowned. She didn't like the idea of being altered. I on the other hand thought that that may be my best chance. If I could just get something useful… I was lost in another train of thought. images of my wife, Carly, floated into my mind. The unborn child, my child, having to sign for tesserae like I did to help support my new family. NEVER. I clenched my hands on the wires and tried to calm my breathing. It wouldn't be good to show this career wannabe any form of weakness.

She studied me for a second catching sight of my wedding band. "Well well, a family man. Don't worry I'll give your wife a warm greeting when I get back." She skipped out of my room, her blonde hair swinging behind her. I think I just changed the top person on my kill list. Funny how fast that keeps switching. If I wasn't going home she sure as hell isn't.

I moved to return my fingers to the table to continue drumming, but ended up sighing in frustration when I realized that it had been retracted into the wall. I stood and stomped my way into the hall, actually hoping that Lilith would be there so I could rip her head off. I sighed again. These games are getting to my head already and we're not even off the train yet!

The dining room was empty as I hoped it would be which made it a perfect place to just relax . I sat down and tapped the little bell in the middle of the table, a little red head girl rushed in with a menu.

"Thanks." She opened her mouth to say something but the only thing that came out was an awful animal sound. She looked down quickly and fled the room leaving me puzzled.

"New Avox." A voice said from behind me. Avox? What the hell was that? As if he read my thoughts, Comp continued to explain what they were, "An Avox is a person that capitol alters so they can't speak, usually because they " I suddenly felt a wave of pity for the young girl. She couldn't be older than fifteen, what had she could she have done to the capitol? I rubbed my wedding band anxiously, wishing I could be at home in front of our fireplace, holding my bride in my arms. I remember two months ago when she thought I was going to dump her; We had just found out she was pregnant because of a peacekeeper (rape of course) and her mom had thrown her out, telling her that she didn't house whores. When I had went to see her she had burst into tears and begged me to stay with her. At that point I slid a ring onto her finger and promised her I would.

Why don't good things last? How did things unravel so quickly? Two days ago I was discussing baby names with Carly; now I'm on my way to the games.

Comp was currently our ninth victor in the past thirteen years. He won maybe three years ago by using the only weapon our district has, his brain. He made some kind of electric thingie that triggered traps the gamemakers had set to trigger themselves. That was one of the most, sorry, the most extravagant weapon anyone's ever made in the arena, and that's saying a lot ever since District three decided to start fighting in the arena. For the last thirteen or so years our district has won the majority of the games, as a result of so many winnings the careers have started adding our district to the career pack; which of course isn't a very smart thing for them to do, seeing as our district keeps finding some way to kill them all when they reach the halfway point.

That's was what I meant about Lilith being an "actual career". I had meant that she had trained with weapons like knives and swords instead of using her brain.

I glanced at Comp warily, he had taken out his own mass of wires and was fiddling with it thoughtfully. Moments later a little helicopter powered by rubber bands took flight spinning widely around the room before running out of juice and falling to the table. I picked up the little contraption and started fiddling with it. Comp watched me closely obviously wondering what adjustments I was making. After another moment I let his 'copter free to zoom around the room. When it finally came to a stop in his hands he studied it closely.

"Huh. I never thought about that." He fingered the little propeller I'd added to the tail. "What made you think to add that?"

"The helicopter had no direction, it was spinning wildly, so I added some other stuff to help with direction." He nodded thinking about my words. Back in district three we're all given little kits filled with different nut's, bolts, generators, rubber bands, and wires. Sometimes they give other things but that's just the basic stuff. So when we get the kit they tell us to make something out of it by the end of each year in school as a little side project, as if we . My last project I'd used my generator to power my little spider creation. It clung to the walls because I'd used some of my dad's tools to cause the wires to have little microscopic splits on them so they acted like little hairs.

He looked up at me and smiled. "You know what? I kinda like you." He looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking again. "Welcome to the Hunger games kid. You officially have a chance."

Thank god.

Dinner time. The food looked exquisite, with so many different shades of gray (remember thecolorblind. Unfortunately I had eaten about three times more food than was healthy already and couldn't afford to eat anymore on the count I might end up throwing it up on everyone.

"Comp, you are the dumbest smart person in the history of Panem." Vera, our other mentor, said.

"Thanks, I try." They were both laughing as they sat down to Lilith, who I've lovingly renamed the (drum roll) THE WHITE B. Pretty fitting, no?

"So…any idea's as to what type of relationship you guys are going to work out in the arena?" I gagged on my water, The WB. spewed her champagne over everyone and started laughing.

"How about I kill him in the bloodbath. Than we won't have to worry about any angle at all!" She was laughing still. Comp and Vera stared open mouthed at her while I chucked a spoon at the white b (white B….lol), Thwack! Her laughing cut off as her eyes spun around the room wildly before settling on me. "Your dead brainiac!" She picked up her steak knife and stood up. Another spoon flew from my hand and beamed her in the forehead. She leaped across the table, ruining all the wonderful food as she did. I ducked her first pass with the knife but my arm was sliced by her second pass.

"AHHH!" I kicked her in the gut forcing her back but not knocking her to the ground as I'd hoped. She growled, changed her grip on the knife and prepared to throw, an eerie smile spreading across her face.

"STOP!"

**I I like reviews. A lot.**

**Adding a poll :D vote for your favorite so far. Half a point for those who actually use the poll :D. you know for sponsoring….**


	6. Chapter 6 D3 Train ride Lilith

**The internet thingy stopped working on my computer so I haven't been able to update! :( Another thing. this is not my writing style but Liliths warped thinking style. :) so...**

**District three**

**Lilith Hex**

An awful creaking groan resonated throughout the train as it came to a dead stop. What the heck? I looked at Vera who glanced away; she was probably glaring at me again. Evidently being forced to shadow a "crazy" tribute all day isn't considered fun. I don't why she's mad at me though, it's Zach's fault. That stupid brainiac and his spoons. Career or no career he was going to die in the bloodbath, hopefully by my knife in his back. I opened the door and marched stiffly past Vera who started yelling at me to return to my room or whatever. I mean I'm a teen, and isn't that what teens do? Ignore people in power and all.

"What's going on?" I yelled at the little Avox girl who had served Zach. Spoons… I hate them. She backed up into the wall and pointed to her mouth. I rolled my eyes. "Then show me." She scowled at me but walked dutifully towards the door. When we were crossing into the next car she pretended to push me off the train and laughed silently at me when I jumped. Avoxs… they suck too. A quick, murderous glare silenced her mocking laugh (okay maybe she wasn't really laughing, but still…) and got us moving again.

When we arrived at the main car she leaned out the window and pointed at the engine and made her hands look like a little explosion. Leaning out the window I realized we were going to be here for a while. The whole front part was blown out, pieces were everywhere, scattered all in the field.

I swore rather loudly and stomped away, leaving the Avox to do Avox type things. (What do they do in their free time anyway?) I passed Zach on my way to my room and gave him my best I-Will-kill-you look. He smiled back at me, his eyes practically oozing mischief.

"Love you too Lilith." I swung at him and just barely got him in the back of his head as he kept walking. Some people just don't get the concept of hate.

Some people go crazy before the games even begin; worrying about their families and all, but I don't have that problem. My dad killed my mom several years ago and in return I killed him while he slept. Of course I ended up in the community home, but thats just an unfortunate side-effect of making my first kill.

I started humming that god awful "It's a small world after all" tune out of pure boredom, and try as I might I could't make myself stop. Hmmmm hmm hm hmmm hm hmmmmmm hmmm….. Ick. Curse those catchy tunes.

"Lilith." God, what now? I turned and ran right into Comp's chest. Slapping at him I backed away far enough for me to look straight up at him.

"What?" I snapped, my eyes instantly narrowing into slits.

"Your supposed to be confined to your room. I'm here to enforce that." He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!"

"No can do. Don't bother struggling, Zach couldn't get away either." I slumped like a soggy noodle when I heard this. I may be better than Zach at almost everything, but when it comes to brute strength he has me beat. "Thats the spirit." Evidently someone appreciated my giving up.

We walked, well Comp walked, all the way back into my room and literally through me onto the bed. I noted the new camera's hanging from the ceiling.

"Thank you." Vera squeezed past Comp and smiled maliciously at me. A growl escaped my lips before I could stop it. "Really? Did you seriously just growl at me?" She laughed. Booting me off the bed she said "Lilith you have no hope of winning these games if you can't learn to focus and control your emotions."

"What?" I looked blankly at her, my mind literally doing nothing but processing what I saw.

"You heard me. You can't win this thing with skill. Heck, half of it's luck! All I'm saying is that you need to be able to focus, to think, come up with strategy. Who cares that no one can touch you with a sword in your hand when you just get stabbed the second you turn around." She was right. I looked up at her, for the first time fear rose in me about the games, thankfully my ego smothered it.

"Then why don't you help me?"

"Why would I help you? Your hostile, sullen, and a frivolous blonde who thinks she can win the hunger games." I stared at her, still uncomprehending.

"So you won't help me…because you don't like me?"

"Yes."

"But….thats your job! You would be willing to kill me because of that?"

"If I don't like you, the crowd won't like you and the other tributes will put you on their kill lists. So there really isn't a point of me wasting my time with you when I have someone like Zach that has a much bigger chance." I continued my blank stare until I had a full understanding of what she was saying.

"You want to help Zach more than me because everyone will like him. That means allies and sponsors right?"

"Right."

"Then let me make you a deal. If I can get Zach to be my friend by the end of training you'll help me." She thought about this for a moment.

"That seems like a good Idea. IF you can get Zach to like you I'll see what I can do." I smiled, a momentary feeling of triumph but that only lasted for a second. Crap….should have made a better deal.

**Sorry for making this chapter WAY shorter than the others, but if I had made it longer I'd have to wait until I can get to the Library again and that would be a few days. So be grateful! (JK) :)**


	7. Chapter 7 D1 prep Shadow

**District one**

**Shadow Greystone **

"I'z told'a you to stop doin' tat!" Selene stung my arm with her horse switch forcing me to return them to shoulder level. My prep team was slathering on golden,sticky stuff onto my whole body. I still don't understand why they chose to do that when the idea had been used hundreds of times! Okay maybe not hundreds, but it was still over used.

"Excuse me, but could you..ugh…do something different. Something more, like, creative?" It felt bad to ask, they were only doing what they were told and asking probably made their job more difficult than it had to be.

"Oh no. Dragon she's one of _Those_ tributes!." Vivian called out of the door. I could almost feel the question mark appear over my head, did this happen very often?

"Well we do have quite a while until the chariots, might as well see what she has to say." A young, almost teenaged looking man walked into the room. His platinum hair caught the light and almost blinded me. How they managed to make his hair metallic looking I'll never know. "So Shade…what were you thinking?" I bit my lip, temporarily frozen by shyness. I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm my nerves.

"I don't know," His shoulders slummed in disappointment," But if you gave me a little bit I could think of something other than, well, this."

"Could you?" his eyes sparked with curiosity.

"Yes." He smiled and pulled a sketch pad from his bag. Guiding me off the step dohicky and into his design room ,he explained himself somewhat.

"I love a tribute that will give ideas. It helps me remember that you people are still human, despite what the rest of the capitol thinks. Also it tells me a little about your personality. It tells me that your a strong willed person, though you do seem a bit on the shy side." When he said this I could feel the heat spread through my checks, which were luckily smothered by golden goop.

I grabbed the pencil and started sketching out ideas that would be do-able in the time that we had. I thought mostly about something that hadn't really been done before. Jewels had been used, yes, but had they been used like that?

I was painted with gold and it wasn't coming off for a while; add something to it?

"Can I see?" Dragon asked, I edged away and hid the picture against my shoulder.

"No peeking!"

After a while I decided on a look that I'd seen somewhere in my dads old religion books. Her name was Hera I think… any way I modeled the out fit off of the image that appeared in my head whenever I thought of her name.

"Here we go." I said and showed the pouting Dragon the design. After a sharp intake of breath he spoke.

"Thats pretty, um, impressive. I especially love the touch of the peacock feathers." Dragon examined my drawing for a second. "Okay people!" He said to my prep team who had been pacing back in forth in front of the door. The three of them snapped to attention. "We have two hours to make this girl into a goddess. I want you to listen to exactly what she says to do.

"Um, Dragon?" I whispered into his ear.

"Hmm?"

"I don't think I could do it. Tell them what to do and all, I just…ugh." I started to feel sick at the thought of everyone focusing on me, more than everyone was already anyway…

"I see. Okay, I want you to get some adhesive strips and some spare gems. Rubies, sapphires, and emeralds mostly. I want them to be sanded flat on the bottom." He said to Selene. " I want you to find the biggest peacock feathers you can, I want them to be bright and full of color. You, I want to alter the dress to look as much like this one as possible." I defiantly wasn't expecting this kind of reaction. I was thinking more along the lines of a shut up and maybe a quick switch by Selene. I started fidgeting with my skirt. What if the viewers don't like it? That would be bad. I could loose potential sponsors, and with it potential supplies. Why did i have to open my big mouth! The outfit they'd designed before wasn't that bad.

I let my thoughts wander aimlessly in an attempt to not psyche myself out. Oh well it was worth a shot; I was officially psyching out in my own quite way.

OoOoOoO

It took forever for them to gather all the supplies necessary for my design. I glanced at the clock. An hour left…at least were doing good time wise. Taking a deep breath I walked to the elevated platform.

"Lets get to work." I choked out. I had them steal the full length mirror from the supply room and a sharpie. Tracing a nice spiraling pattern onto my stomach, then extended it from there up to my neck and down my right leg. "Get rid of the gold in the area that I outlined and apply the jewels in any random order, I want it to looked like it wasn't planned out, more like it has always been there. The feathers… I want a few of them braided into my hair, the rest I want you to glue together to make one of those things that come around my neck and come up behind my head. Can you help me into the dress?" Confidence started to form in the pit of my stomach. This was good, it was either that or the usual fear. Another glance at the clock told me that time was running low.

"What do you think Sharn's going to say?" The girl with the rams horns asked Viv. Viv shrugged and whispered back.

"Don't know and don't care. She looks fabulous anyway so what does it matter." I looked back in the mirror. The neck dress thingy now sprouted out of my neck, and made a feather background for my face. My skin sparkled and shimmered with the slightest movement; I had worried about the sharpies marks but they added I think. The gems seemed to be part of me, they glistened with the perfection of my district. My silky blue dress was now split into two parts, the top half ending right below my chest and starting again slightly below my waist line. I decided against the bottom dress part and asked them to turn it into a short skirt. A little eyeliner and I was ready to go.

"You look fabulous." "Amazing." I felt like I was flying high, my parents had never allowed my talent to blossom. No; they had to have a "real" career as a daughter as was all the rage in the district now. I'll show them though, I'll wipe the competition out with sponsors. The other tributes won't stand a chance. I smiled, it felt great to be good at something other than killing. Something I WANTED TO DO.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Someone shrieked and shy me took control again.

**I'm sorry if I didn't capture her character in this section, but I will be using her again, don't worry.**


	8. Chapter 8 Alexia and Wade chariots

**Sorry for not updating :( left my charger at school during the break. Retarded, I know.**

**Also I think I'll start adding several characters into each chapter. Thanks for reading :)**

**District Ten**

**Alexia Callisto **

I entered the chariot room with my head held high, and a large smile hiding the fact I was utterly terrified. The only people there were the tributes from three, eleven, and the six. Thank god; They looked nice enough.

"Hi." I said to the girl from eleven. She smiled back at me and waved.

"Hiya!" She replied. Her district partner smiled faintly and gave a small nod. She shot him a look and turned back apologetically. "Sorry, he has something on his mind." She whispered to me.

"Don't we all?" I mean it is the hunger games isn't it? We're all thinking either about our family or death. She shrugged back. "So whats your name? I didn't really catch it on the video."

"Rue Basdark," She stuck out her little hand over the side of her chariot to shake mine. "Whats yours?"

"Alexia." I said.

"Tyler." My district partner said and reached past me to she the small girls hand. "Rue, huh? Didn't another tribute have that name?" Rues eye twitched with agitation but her smile didn't fade.

"Yeah. But this Rue will win." She laughed. I liked her immediately. She had a very perceptive feel about her. Very relaxed too. I decided to voice my thoughts.

"I like you Rue. Already I can see something different about you and I want you as my ally." I said flatly, the look of shock in her eyes was evident.

"Really? I didn't think that anyone would want to team up with me actually. Being small and what not. Especially since people connect me to the _other_ Rue so much; and we all know what happened to her." Her eye started twitching agin towards the end of her last sentence.

"You do realize you haven't given me an answer yet right?" I said. She became cheery again.

"Oh, the answers yes." Cool beans. "So what are you, uh, dressed as?"

"Took me awhile to figure it out too but after careful consideration I decided that I'm dressed as a five dollar hoe." She smiled when I said this. I wasn't entirely joking when I said this either. I think I was supposed to be a cowgirl but my stylist went a little over the top. My "skirt" started AND stopped at my waist line, so I was basically wearing A really wide belt. My cowgirl boot were somehow mutated into seven inch heels (you have no idea how many times I fell walking here) and my shirt thing was folded over in the middle so that it was basically a bra. The only thing that looked remotely cowgirlish was the hat and whip. Tyler got lucky. He was dressed as an actual cowboy with the pistols and everythin'. Not fair in the slightest.

"Nice." She said.

"Hey looks like some more people are popping up." Tyler said. I looked over his shoulder and watched as district one walked in. I gasped when I saw her. She seemed to be glowing; radiating power and authority with each immortal step. Whoever her stylist was I wanted him. She looked like beauty incarnate. Her district partner… Jason I think, looked very plain in comparison. No need to wonder who they liked better.

"Lets go make some more friends." I said. Rue nodded and followed me off her chariot and down the line, Tyler in tow. With every step I felt more of this goddesses confidence. When she caught sight of me her glow lessoned and a sense of uncertainty swept through me like a cloud. It obviously wasn't my feeling. It was hers. "Hi." I twanged with a huge smile.

"Hi." She said and glanced down. Jason waved at me and looked at his district partner with an almost awed expression. How the heck did the universe think this was in anyway fair? I get dressed as a hoochie and she gets changed into…well… that. "I'm shadow." She said. Shadow…that was fitting I guess.

"It was nice to meet-" Someone shoved me from behind, sending me stumbling forward.

"Excuse me." A husky male voice said from behind with a small laugh. A man covered in jewels sauntered past. District two was here. He leaned against Shadows and Jasons chariot and winked at Shadow. Embarrassment, then anger swept through me. I would not be made a fool. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, maybe the games were just making my mind all fuzzy; but whatever it was it wasn't good for my strategy. I grabbed the back of his shorts and pulled as hard as I could. He stumbled back and I butt bumped him as hard as I could. He was caught completely off guard and fell hard onto the ground.

"Scuse me." I said standing over him and looking down at the fallen career who stared up at me dumb founded. I turned and leaned against the chariot in the same manner as he had. "As I was saying before lover boy here rudely interrupted me-"

"Your dead…you…you…"

"Which he is currently doing again." I said. Shadow and Rue laughed at me and the infuriated giant behind me. Tyler stared dangers at me. What have you done? His eyes asked. I just signed my death warrant, thats what I did. In a pretty darn cool way…but still…the proper documents were signed.

**District Seven**

**Wade Howart**

We were going to be late. I ran down the hall nearly tripping on the cloak of vines that flew around wildly as I ran. This was not good; The first three chariots were already out and we weren't even in the room! God our chaperone was an idiot! His freaking' watch was almost an hour behind. An hour. How did that happen!

Both Marrissa and I burst through the doors into the cold, tackily decorated chariot room. The fourth chariot rolled out as we darted to our own chariot. We weren't even half way done. I was in some kind of nearly see through underwear and A vine cloak. I was turned entirely green also with some kind of itchy powder. Some kind of temporary dye I think. Whatever that was. Marrissa was in worst shape. She was also painted green, like myself, unfortunately also like me she had no shirt. She had pulled her cloak over chest.

I couldn't let her go out there, having to make the choice between exposing her self in order to wave and smile to hopefully gain sponsors, or to keep her dignity and loose all hope of gaining sponsors from this stage in the games.

Thinking quickly I took off my cloak and wrapped it around her naked front. I took one of the longer vines and wrapped it around her waist several times in an almost belt fashion. She looked a little shocked at me.

"Thanks."

"You were a damsel in distress…it was my duty as an awesome guy." She rolled her eyes at me.

The chariot lurched beneath us and we were on our way to be shown like animals. Erics instructions flashed in my head as the first sounds of the crowd reached us. Head high, wave, smile,….have fun.

"Wade! Do it for us baby!" A girl looking my age yelled out to me. I flashed my winning smile and yelled back.

"Wait for me outside the interview room after I win!" I was going to have fun. I didn't care I was being paraded around. I didn't care I was more than likely not going to make it out of the bloodbath. This was my time.

Buildings towered over in freaky shapes and colors, the people lining them looked even more so. They looked like those tributes that got altered last quell. Green skin. Whiskers. Wings. Tails. They looked like freaks. I started laughing and waved to a guy in a red tux. I seriously needed sleep.

Marrissa just kinda waved meekly and had an awful fake smile plastered onto her face,

"You look like your dog just died." I said to her over the loud den of cheering fans and music blaring from large speakers. Confetti drifted down around us in a shroud of color.

"I hate being in front of people."

"So do I." I stage whispered back. "Whoooo!" I shouted throwing my hands up. Marrissa looked really really uncomfortable. "Seriously. Your not going to get a single sponsor standing there doin' nothing." She looked at me out of the corner of her eyes…er…eye…and became slightly more believable. I rolled my eyes and kept the barrage of cheering, waving an shouting going.

"You can do it Wade!" "Wade! Over here!" Flashes of cameras were nearly blinding. My throat hurt from yelling. The smells of to strong perfumes and horses rained dominate. I was itching like crazy. And I loved every bit of it.


	9. Chapter 9 Arianna and Marrissa

**Though this story has been reported, I will continue writing until it has been removed from the site. **

**District Six**

**Arianna (Your welcome Harrypotte4eva)**

I stared into my sisters eyes and she stared back. I closed my locket with an audible snap. The other tributes milled around in the chamber. Some talking, trying to make allies, others staring at district one, then there are the ones like me. Sitting in the corner and observing them. My future enemies. So many of them are nice, I would probably even be friends with some of them; but not here. Not with what we're going to have to do.

"Lilith! Please just leave me alone!" "What a blast-" "They didn't even show me on the T.V.!" The other tributes voices echoed dully in the waiting room.

We weren't allowed to leave this room until our escorts picked us up; Evidently one of the tributes actually tried running away. He got away too. Well…that is until he tried going home (Lets just say he didn't do so well after that)

I walked to the smallest group, which thankfully happen to be farthest from the careers. I think the group was… Karilenn…Cam…and.. er…Briar. Mind of steel. I smiled as I remembered my nickname from school, It made me feel closer to home.

"Hey." I said, examining each of them carefully before making myself anymore comfortable.

"Hi." Karilenn replied. After that no one spoke for a while; which made the whole thing slightly awkward. I consider myself a bubbly person for the most part, usually I would be chatting everyone up, trying to get into their business and being basically a typical teenaged girl. In fact, I would still be talking to them in my usual bubbly way if we didn't have to go get altered when our escorts picked us up. A frown etched itself onto my face. I didn't much like the idea of that. The whole altered thing I mean. Personally I think I could win without any whatsoever, so there isn't any point in altering my body. I mean, I'm going to have to live with it for the rest of my life, so if they slap gills on me… I shuddered. "What are you thinking about?" She asked

"Oh, nothing. Just the whole alternations thing. I think the whole concept is pretty lame."

"I don't," Briar said. "I think it will give some of us a fighting chance. Besides…who knows what they're going to do to us, so theirs no point in working yourself up unnecessarily." I liked this one. She was very observant and seemed somewhat on top of things. Would I want to ally myself with her? Not just yet. Karilenn shrugged. I glanced over my shoulder to where he laughed with the district three guy. As usual he was trying to manipulate people to get them on his side. Thats okay though, because since the train ride his side was my side. More awkward silence.

A still laughing Sorcorro and district three…Zach I think, walked over to my silent group.

"Hey, Aria. Are you tormenting these poor, unsuspecting Tributes?"

"Yeah." I said with a sigh. Ever since the reaping I haven't been the people person I was just a few days ago. "Maybe you could help! Go ahead…woo them with your big words." He stuck his tongue out at me, forcing me to do the same.

"Hola, I'm Zach, district three and the weirdest person from my fine district. Sorcorro here was just telling me-"

"Dude! Shut up!"

"Sorry man, the temptation was to great." He said, chuckling. I blushed a deep red. What had he said about me? What if he'd….

"You didn't ! Sorcorro! I was drunk! I didn't know they spiked the drinks!" I covered my face with my hands. The last night on the train, I'd gotten drunk and started singing and dancing on the table, forcing an Avox to join me. The next day, Sorcorro was there to hold my hair out of the way, effectively bonding us in an almost best friend kind of way.

"It's okay. My lips are sealed."

"It's okay. I have plenty of dirt on Sock I could be telling. For instance, he was very popular with-"

"OKAY, change of topic."

"Sock?" Zach asked.

"Sorcorros nickname. His name can be a little bit of a mouthful, so I started calling him sock in my drunken stupor."

"Sock. Think it fits." Zach said. I really liked Zach. I think I'll make him my ally. I open my mouth to say this but stop when the door opens and a whole host of Escorts descended upon us. Oh well…maybe after the alterations.

**District seven (mine. :P keeping it slightly shorter.)**

**Marrissa Mells **

They were going to make me unbreakable. My bones, my tendons…they were going to make me tank.

"My bones won't be able to break?" I asked still dumbfounded. Could they do that?

"Yes." The nurse said, attaching an I.V. to my arm.

"Could you be more specific? Like what will I be able to do?"

"You can fall from any height without any harm. You could hit in the head with a sword and the sword would be the one with issues. Well, you scalp may bleed a little, but other than that you'd be okay."

I just sat there for a little while. staring into the bright light hanging lazily above me. My final thought before the drugs went into effect was only one thing. Cool beans.

List of alternations and brief explanations.

D1

Jason Manning: Enhanced reflexes (cat reflexes)

Shadow Greystone: Camouflaging (Skin of a cuttlefish)

D2

Medal Wayne: Animal affinity (chip installed in his brain and the brain of certain animals in the arena make them follow basic commands. I.E. Attack, follow, stay, Etc.)

Vanessa Pruls: Danger sense (Chip in her brain makes a chirping sound whenever the gamemakers are about to do something or when something/someone dangerous is around.)

D3

Zachary Clocksworth: Photon Disruption (a device embedded in his abdomen causes photons to vibrate making a limited area of extreme blurriness)

Lilith Hex: Instruction (A small device in her ear allows her mentor to communicate with her. very limited.)

D4

Artemis Reed; Limited paralysis Induction (her eyes were altered so that when she looks into someone else's eyes they can't move until she does.)

Skylar Ridged: Wall climbing (was altered so she can adhere to almost any surface)

D5

Thor Vang: Fear Induction (releases pheromones that activate the fear centers of the brain causing others to have an unexplained fear of him)

Briar Kale: Nonexistence (erases memories of her from twenty chosen tributes the night before she is released into the games, leaving her a complete mystery to the competition

D6

Sorcorro : Not needing to sleep (they altered him so that the toxins that build up in his brain are gotten rid of when he urinates, allowing him to stay awake for days and days without getting tired)

Arianna: Enhanced speed (can run up to thirty- five miles per hour)

D7

Wade Howart: Enhanced leaping (can jump fifteen feet)

Marrissa Mells: Unbreakable bones and tendons

D8

Alex Malcom: Enhanced vision and clarity (can see five times further than he could normally and make out things a lot easier. He could know who someone was from a mile away. He can also see clearly in the dark.)

Mia Sparks: Sneaking (can make her self hard to notice as long as she moves slowly and out of direct line of sight. Will explain later)

D9

Tim Dean: (filler. Not planning on even doing a pov for him. Sorry)

Cordelia Harlow: Archery (can hit anything within a twenty foot radius as long as she can see it. Basically gets the all the knowledge and "fake" skills necessary to be crazy good with a bow)

D10

Tyler Matthews: Doesn't get cold. (a device imbedded in his chest controls his body temperature so he doesn't get hot or cold)

Alexia Callisto: Poisonous scratch (retractable claws that have very, very small poison sacs that have poison similar to that of a tracker jacker)

D11

Theadore Greengrass: Knives (scary good at throwing and using knives. Chip in brain allowed this)

Rue Basdark: Enhanced strength (Is very strong. Can lift up to four hundred pounds and can throw a grown man several yards with some effort.)

D12

Cam potter: Acrobatics (can perform crazy acrobatic fiets that a normal person couldn't even come close to doing.

Karilenn Cordal: Enhanced endurance (can run nonstop for hours at top speed)


	10. Chapter 10 Mia first roof top

**District 8**

**Mia Sparks**

Thank god for the day off. After the surgery yesterday I stumbled around until I slammed into a wall. Saying having something implanted in your head is just a little disorienting is defiantly understatement. I walked as loud as I could right behind Alex, making sure to bang against the wall as I did so. He didn't even know I was here. The doctors explained to me that I was really, really hard to detect now. I could sneak anywhere I wanted as long as I stayed ten feet away from everyone and they weren't looking directly at me. Another thing is people couldn't track me either. It's not that I didn't leave any tracks , but it's more that they don't make the connection that it's my footprints or whatever. Weird? You have no idea. Creepy? Even more so.

"Mia stop bothering Alex." Kayla said. Alex whirled around and stood staring at me. Good going Kayla. I glared at her, she laughed and practically strutted down the wide, bright hallway.

"How long have you been following me?" He asked me sounding slightly both accusing and alarmed.

"A good five minutes or so. It's not like I have anything else to do." I said with a shrug. Alex blushed but held on to his blank face. "By the way," I leaned closer to him and whispered",excuse you." His blush deepened.

"I have no idea what your talking about." he said. He eyed me warily. "I'm heading up to the roof, a bunch of the other tributes are up there. Wanna come?"

"Sure. How'd you know there was a bunch of people on the roof anyway?" I said as I ran to catch up with him.

"I saw the roof in the reflection." he pointed out the window to a blurry blob on the glass building next to ours.

"You could make out people from that?"

"Yup." Well then. Thats pretty cool. We walked to the elevator and pressed a shiny red button. (Shiny red buttons are awesome). Of course I was the one to press the button, I'd rushed forward to press it. "Whats the rush?"

"Nothing." I snapped at him. He chuckled and I shot him a glance. I was slightly ticked my game of spying was ruined. Kayla did it on purpose, I bet; just to give me a hard time. Thats her way of having fun now. Hey lets give Mia a hard time because I'm a bitter, boring twenty year old! YAY! How about not.

There were three people in the elevator when the doors opened. The guy from D3 and the pair from D6 I think. But of course I'm not sure. Names isn't exactly my strongest point.

"Hola." The guy from D3 said as we boarded the elevator.

"What does that even mean?" The girl complained.

"Hi. I think it used to be from another language." I said automatically.

"See. You could have used context clues, brainless. God, sometimes I think our district is the only one with a brain."

"Don't forget district five. Nerds. All of them." Alex said with a straight face. How he could seem so serious sometimes was beyond me; he was always joking around.

"Won't argue that." I said. Of course I had no room to be talking. I was by some peoples definition a nerd myself, not like a book nerd though. More like that kind of nerd thats socially awkward, not that I was of course. Well…thats what I hoped anyway. We stood in silence until the doors opened to the fresh air of the roof. WOW. Everyone was here, all the tributes that is. District two and one stood talking by the small patch of trees (trees on a roof! Huh?") , several people stood in a small group laughing at some joke, it was almost like being home again. No, not at home…more like school but close enough.

"Hey, Mia!" Arianna called. She waved at me from across the roof before practically blurring out and reappearing right in front of me. "What can you do?"

"I can sneak." I said, as a little jealousy intruded in on my thoughts. I quickly smothered these emotions and smiled. "Wanna see?"

"Sure!" She was pretty bubbly today.

'Watch this." . I started walking and imagined being nowhere. I turned back and gave Ari a small smile. I then jumped to the side and passed behind a tree. I looked back at Arianna again. She was staring at the place where I'd jumped behind the tree with apparent confusion; she blurred out and reappeared behind the tree where I'd been a few moments ago.

"Mia?" I laughed but no one heard me. I was ten feet away from everybody therefore nonexistent to them. Ari may be able to run away from trouble but I would be able to walk trough it and laugh. I walked behind my confused ally and came up right behind her.

"Boo." I whispered in her ear. She blurred again and appeared several feet away facing me.

"What the heck did you do that for!" She yelled at me. The closest tributes glanced over at us in curiosity. Skylar whispered something to Medal, he grunted and glared at me. She whispered something else to him and this time he whispered something back. I only caught a few words…but what I heard was enough. First. To. Go. Thats what he said.

I gasped and ran to the elevator, imagining being nowhere.


	11. Chapter 11 Accidental Rebels

**The reviewer thingie lives again! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! It's a bit of an odd chapter….**

**District One**

**Jason Manning **

The world moved in slow motion. I watched as the flies wings beat slowly as it took off from Shadows startling black hair. I reached my hand out and snatched it out of the air before it could get away.

The world ticked…ticked..and then jumped back to normal speed.

"Whoa! What the heck?" Shadow she said, her body disappearing for a moment as she jerked her head back.

"The fly was bothering me." I said looking into her…er…. something color eyes. "Your eyes are shifting again."

"Oh, sorry." She said and her eyes reverted to their usual color again. "I don't really notice when I go all camo." The warm sun beat down on us. God, it was good to be outside again; Where it was warm. Unlike the unnaturally freezing building. I hate air conditioning; it's either not enough or to much, so it's better to not have it.

"It's okay babe," I said, wrapping my arms around her. "Your beautiful in any color."

"Thanks, Jay." She said and leaned against me. We sat, leaning against the base of the biggest tree. The other tributes talked pleasantly among themselves, laughing, joking, and just being regular teens.

How were we going to kill them? A lot of these people I would be friends with outside of this city and back in the districts. Sure, there would have been a few exceptions, but mostly these were nice people that were in the reaping bowl one to many times. "Jason?" Shadow said.

"Yeah?"

"We're aren't going to kill anyone, are we?"

"We'll try not to." i replied. She seem pleased by this answer. "But if time comes, I'll kill someone before I let them touch you."

"Ditto. I can't stand the thought of loosing you when I've only just got you."

Shadow and I had actually met a few years before these games. We were both at a friends birthday party and the parents ditched us halfway through. So, naturally, they started a game of truth or dare. And, also naturally, when it was my turn I chose dare; The dare turned out to be kissing a girl named shadow. Funny how life works out.

"Jason and Shadow sittin' in a tree, K I S S I -"

"Shut up Lilith." I said acidly. Shadow smacked my arm.

"Be nice." She said as she looked up into the tree above us and glared at the climbing Lilith. "You be nice too. We've already asked for privacy."

"Oooohhh…. Privacy. What are you planning on doing?" She waggled her eyebrows at us mischievously.

"We're making out. Wanna watch?" I yelled up. Liliths face twisted in disgust a moment before I actually said anything. Weird…I dismissed it though.

"No thanks. On second thought, there seems to be another tribute that needs bothering over yonder." She jumped out of the tree and sauntered off in Zachs direction.

"She has issues."

"Agreed." Shadow said as her skin darkened with the setting sun. The sky was covered with bright yellows and reds that made the mood of the roof go from jazzed to more mellow. The other tributes settled down on the artificial grass of the roof in small pairs. A few went inside, but mostly all of us just sat around in the still warm grass. Slowly, one by one, the other tributes drifted off into sleep, leaving Shadow and I alone to gaze up at the stars.

**District 12**

**Karilenn Cordal **

"GET UP!" Someone bellowed angrily. My eyes snapped open to the bright lights of the roof. I sat up quickly and saw twenty three guards surrounding all of us….us. I just thought of the other tributes as friends. I immediately thrust the thought out of my head. I'm here to win. I'm here for my brother. "You are required to return to your quarters for the remainder of the night and report to training in the morning. During lunch you will receive the punishment the president deems worthy for this minor rebellion.

Rebellion?

"What do you mean rebellion?" Arte…. the boy from district four said. I had to keep myself detached from these people if I was going to win.

The guards didn't say anything more; They just motioned angrily for us to board the elevator by district. What rebellion? Then it dawned on me. We were all on the roof together. We weren't making each other into enemies…we were making ourselves into friends. We were uniting the districts in a way that hadn't ever happened before. Of course district two was kinda scarce… but that was expected.

Cam and I were the last tributes to board the elevator, being the last district. The elevators closed and we descended about a six levels and reopened at our floor.

**As I said, weird chapter. Don't worry Marigold Dove, I'll continue Karilenns section next chapter. **

**I did this to my self, but After this story I'm going to right a what if story about what would have happened if the roof top went slightly differently. Bet you guys can't guess what it's going to be :D**


	12. Chapter 12  What happens after

**I was wondering if everyone reading this story could review at least once so I can get an idea of who is actually reading… Thanks :D**

**District 12**

**Karilenn Cordal**

"What did you do?" Cadeia said. She looked awful. Her hair was pinned up in odd places, her eyes had huge bags under them and her face was all scrunched up with anger.

"Nothing." I said trying to ease past her.

"Oh no you don't." She grabbed the back of my shirt and yanked me back. "I did not get woken up for nothing. I want answers now, or so help me i won't send you a darn thing in that darn arena!"

"Really it was nothing….It was just a bunch of us hanging out on the roof." I said. Cadeias eyebrows shot up.

"A bunch of us? How many…uh, tributes were up there with you?" I paused for a moment before answering.

"Twenty one, including Cam." I glanced up at her before returning my gaze to the ground. She was absolutely furious.

"Do you realize what that must have looked like? It looked like….like…Ugh." She turned and stormed away to her room. At least I'm out of dodge. I left the half asleep Cam to wander around and skipped off to my room. I really, really wasn't looking forward to tomorrow morning. Not that I think what happened on the roof today was going to change anything in the way of friendships, but I really didn't want to know what the punishment was. I through the door open to my room and collapsed on the soft carpet. Man, was I tired…. they should have warped my power just a bit….

**District 2**

**Medal Wayne**

First day of training. The other tributes are going to get punished…. this day is shaping up to be a good one. I stretched out on my super comfortable bed that was piled high with the pillows I stole from the supply rooms and from my mentors rooms.

I slid out of bed and walked to my closet, grabbing the first black clothes I saw. I dressed quickly, pausing only to look at myself in the mirror. Lookin' good.

I walked quickly out of my room, eager to get to the training room first. The sun poured through the windows, casting the shadows of the freaky looking vases and plants on the opposite wall.

"Good morning Medal." A voice said from down the hall. I looked away from the shadows and saw a smiling Skylar in the elevator.

"Mornin' hot stuff." I said and joined her in the confined space of the elevator. Before the doors were even closed she had shoved me against the wall with a forceful kiss.

"God, your hot in the morning." She wrapped her arms around my neck and stared into my eyes. "You sleep well?"

"Yeah. I had a dream you and I were already in the games. You got to Alexia first though, but I got over it." I said.

"How sweet of you babe." She pressed her lips hard against mine again; running her fingers through my hair. I pulled her closer and wrapped her legs around my waist. Ding.

"Uhhhh….maybe we'll wait for the next elevator. I broke away from Skylar and glared at Jason and Shadow, who were hugging sweetly. Ugh.

"No. It's cool." I said maliciously but I still dropped her legs and scooted deeper into the corner than I already was, pulling Skylar back with me.

"So….crazy night, huh?"

"Actually Skylar and I were the two that had sense to avoid all that drama." I said smugly. Shadow rolled her eyes. I glared at her and she faded into the background. I mean like, literally faded. Thats pretty lame for a career, she should have gotten something cool….like wall climbing. At least that is somehow related to things like spiders. Everyones scared of spiders….

We stood in the elevator in silence until we went into the basement levels.

"Have any people on your kill lists yet?" Skylar asked.

"No, actually. We plan on getting out of this with a clean slate." I stared at Jason when he said this.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. We aren't looking to kill any of them."

"You do realize what this means don't you?" Skylar said darkly.

"Yes. Yes we do." Shadow said and the crazy pair walked out of the elevator and out of the safety of the career pack.

"Good riddance." Skylar said and strutted out of the elevator, following the district one pair to the training center. What a great start to a great day.

**District 2**

**Vannessa Pruls **

I held my breath as an Medal walked past my door; the beeping in my head faded as the danger of Medal did. I eased out of the crevice behind the door and hurried out after him. As much as I didn't want to, I was going to have to face both training and punishment today. What could the punishment be? Dozens of possible theories had bombarded me through out the night, making sleep virtually impossible.

Would they change the quell so then only one could win? Would they take away our rights? Would they take away our victors house if we win? Would they…kill us? The last one didn't seem likely though, it would be a hassle to replace us AND give them alterations anywhere as complex as ours.

I pressed the shiny red button and waited patiently for the elevator to take me down to the…..crap. What level was I going to again? Negative thirteen right? Or was it twelve…..crap. I was going to have to ask the WITCH. I walked sluggishly to wake up my mentor. She was evil in the mornings and very, very deadly; She actually killed a tribute for waking her up in her own games. But, fortunately for me, I'm not in her games, so she can't kill me, but she will more than likely give me hell until she wakes up fully. Around three P.M. How can sleep like she's dead I have no idea.

I peered into the dark cave of her room; barely opening the door. The beeping in my head started faintly, gradually growing louder as I eased into her room.

beep…..Beep…BEEP…..BEEEEP! I shook my head to quite the beeping.

"Krishi?" I whispered. No response. "Krishi?" I poked her cheek. Nothing. I looked around the room for something to wake her up with. Finally find a tape of the games I popped it in and fast forwarded until the first death.

Boom. The canon sounded and Krishi leapt to her feet swinging her knife blindly. "Krishi!" I yelled, ducking one of her swipes as she fell from her bed. It took her a full five minutes to come to her senses.

"What do you want?" She said yawning.

"What floor is the training center?"

"Negative thirteen. Now get out before I bite your face off." She mumbled before shuffling towards her bed and re-passing out.

That went way better than expected.


	13. Chapter 13 Training day

**Sorry that the point of views are getting shorter, but soon they'll get longer again promise :D Another thing; To whoever insulted my grammar, it was intentional. I try to write how _regular _teenagers talk and think, not like some super nerd who gets a hundred in English every nine weeks. In other words, not like me.**

**District 6**

**Sorcorro **

My smile dropped from my face as Medal entered the training room. He glared at me with an expression of pure contempt. What did I do? Of course the answer was absolutely nothing. He was just being his hateful, everyday self. Several minutes later Zach showed up with his joking smile plastered on his face. He saw the gamemakers and frowned, his eyes lost the mischievous glint and it was replaced with something more….I don't know. I followed his gaze and watched the gamemakers talk between themselves. I walked over to Zach, never taking my eyes off the gamemakers; trying to figure out what the heck he was staring at.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"Their talking about the arena." He said, not sparing me so much as a glance. How the heck did he know that? They were more than fifty yards away AND they were whispering. The elevator opened again and Rue skipped in. After that the tributes came in more rapidly, so soon we were all here.

The head trainer lady (Who the heck names their daughter Horrifica, I mean seriously people) gave us this big long speech that basically had to do with not killing each other and what not (not that it would be an issue, seeing as we are in trouble for NOT wanting to rip each others hearts out.) After we were able to freely romp around the huge training room.

I went straight to the knives of course, seeing as I already know how to use them. I picked the closest set and prepared to throw, but before I could a spear pierced the middle of the dummy. I looked over to see a smiling Medal. The smile said the typical career statement : you have no chance. You know that right? I turned , suddenly wanting to showoff, and threw four knives in rapid succession. sending one into the dummies eye, one into the dummies throat, another in the heart, and the fourth I stuck into the end of his spear. I turned to smile at Medal. My smile said something along the lines of, wanna bet?

**District 11**

**Rue **

I let the spear fly. Unfortunately I missed the dummy completely. so instead I skewered a wall. The spear embedded itself up to the spears mid-way point, which was about three and a half feet. Oops.

"I hope you know_ your_ going to be the one to get that out." Cordelia said matter-of-factly. Crap. I walked past the gaping trainer towards the place where I stuck the spear. I placed one foot firmly against the wall and gripped the spear and pulled hard. SNAP! I fell back as the spear broke off, leaving half of it still in the wall. I picked myself up and walked to the trainer and placed the spear-turned-worthless-stick in his hand.

"Uh….sorry?" I said. "Didn't mean to break it."

"Thats okay." He said dumbly. He just kind of stared at me in a haze. "Maybe…er….maybe maces are more your thing."

"Oh. Okay." I was a little disappointed. I had actually wanted to learn to spear fight. It looked pretty cool. Oh, well. I had bigger fish to fry. Like how to kill Marvell. Even though it wasn't his turn to mentor, he'd tagged along with the other mentors and tried to "_whoo me_" the how time while he did. WHEN WAS HE GOING TO FREAKIN' GIVE UP!

Great. Now I was all mad again. I picked up a mace by with one hand and slammed it into the nearest dummy. It's false chest caved in like a rotten apple getting stepped on. It made me feel sightly better. I turned around to see a struggling Cordelia attempt to lift a mace with two hands.

"Excuse me, Cori." I said. She scuttled aside as I slammed the mace into the dummies head, quite literally causing the false skull to shoot through its other side. Hmmmm. Maces were cool too, I guess….

**District 12**

**Cam**

I leapt against the wall and somersaulted backwards and landed on my hands. This was really fun. I spun around and flipped over a cart of spears effortlessly, landing on a thin rail with as little effort. Karilenn glared at me.

"Your attracting unnecessary attention to us." She looked at the _TWO_ remaining career tributes. Lilith dropped out of their band last night. But two was more than enough.

"Relax Kari, your so uptight sometimes." I stood up on the rail and did a front flip without any hands. Her eye twitched. "Fine. Whatever." I hopped down and walked to the sword station where Lilith was tormenting the poor trainers mind. The trainer looked at us with wide pleading eyes. Please stop here. Don't leave me alone with her… his eyes said. I laughed and picked up a skinny fencing sword. "So Mr. Trainer Dude. Train me."

**District 3**

**Zach**

I got it. I know what the Arena is. I smiled broadly at the gamemakers who suddenly took notice of me. Thanks, I thought as I waved at them. They waved tentatively back and went back to discussing the other tributes. Bet they didn't even know what reading lips meant. The fools. I walked to the knife training area, I thought it was where Sorcorro had gone, being a thrower and all.

"Aloha Sock," I said and nodded at the girl standing next to him. "District Seven." I said to acknowledge her. She nodded back. "Hows it goi-" Whoosh! A gust of wind suddenly woodshed past and Arianna appeared beside me.

"Hows it going?" She said, bouncing up and down with energy.

"You know, I think that you just make up these words." Sorcorro said right before Arianna blurred again, not even waiting for an answer.

"Huh?"

"You know...Bonjour, Solute, Hola, Aloha…I think you just make them up so that you seem smart." He smiled at me.

"No I don't. They came from different languages from before Panem was here." He rolled his eyes at me. Oh, I almost forgot. "I have awesome news." I said, completely changing the topic. I paused a moment for some extra drama before actually saying it.

"I know what the arena is." I said.

They stared at me blankly.

**I'm evil. I know. You have to wait a whole entire chapter to find out what the punishment is. But next chapter is going to be a long one, so it works out I think. I'm doing something next chapter that none of you will be able to guess….MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	14. Chapter 14  Gamemakers and their games

**The first part of this story actually takes place in the middle of the night, right after the "roof top rebellion" but then it reverts back to the time that it was. This is a bit of an exciting chapter...**

**Gamemakers (two chapters ago)**

"We are loosing our games." Ionia said. We, the most brilliant strategists in the whole of Panem, sat around the big circular planning table. We nodded dutifully,trying to think of something that would help theses games. "If we don't do something to break up these tributes, the president is going to stick his nose in it; and we can't have that. To many plans would be ruined. So…any suggestions?"

"WE could alter the quell-"

"No. We aren't supposed to be ale to do that," he rolled his eyes at Jerick ",Next?"

"How about we use a natural disaster whenever more than five of them gather and are being…well, not enemies.

"Now your thinking. Any other ones?" A thought popped into my head.

"We still have two careers, right?"

"Right."

"Then I have a plan. It involves some minor alterations to the career alterations though…" I explained to them my idea and they smiled wickedly.

"I think we have a future head gamemaker in our midst."

**District 8 (Present)**

**Alex Malcom **

"So don't eat this one, right?" I said holding up a little black oyster.

"Yup. But you can eat this one." He said lifting up another little black one. The only difference I could see was that this was slightly more wavy looking on the shell.

"Okay. Now what about- oooff!" Something slammed into me from behind, knocking me to the ground, completely disrupting my edible sea creature lesson. I pull myself up only to be hit by something, no.. someone, else.

"Ahhh!" Little Rue screamed as she collided with me. I sprang up again to see an enraged Medal, glaring at the two girls at my feet. What the heck did he think he was doing? We weren't even supposed to touch each other, let alone throw them across the room. An alarm went off, pressed by the Avoxs I assume. The gamemakers just seemed to have something to do with it, so they probably didn't do it.

Someone jumped onto his back, but was flung off to the side. Skylar moved in front of the next tribute attempting to jumbo at him.

"Leave them alone!" Lilith ran at them from the sword station. The trainer let out a relieved sigh. The room started to become extremely blurry, like so blurry a person with regular vision couldn't see ten feet away from themselves. But I didn't have normal vision. Zach rolled from his back, where he was thrown to and the blurriness kicked up several notches. Medal kicked Lilith in the gut and yelled.

"Get them!" He yelled pointing in the general direction of the other tributes. Get them? Who was he calling? Two minutes later the windows that sat near the ceiling suddenly exploded in a flurry of colors.

Birds. Hundreds and hundreds of birds flew into the room and dived into the blurry field. They swarmed my vision, scratching me with their beaks and talons, while beating me with their wings. Medal can control animals. I ducked behind the tent I had attempted to build and was joined a moment later by Rue, all scratched up and bleeding.

I thought he could only control chipped animals. Something was defiantly screwy about this whole thing.

**District 3**

**Lilith Hex**

He. Threw. Zach. He freaking' picked up and threw Zach, for absolutely no reason what-so-ever. How could anyone be that strong?

I dropped my sword as it suddenly became super hot. "Owww!" Evidently pushing the alarm causes the weapons to heat up, effectively unarming any and all tributes. Pity, we were technically still armed. It might have stopped the whole fight right there. I leapt at Medal, screaming at him to leave them alone.

I was doing it because he would make a valuable ally in the arena; I tried telling myself. If it was possible that any damage would be done to myself than I wouldn't involve myself; I thought. And yet here I am, getting kicked down (which if you hadn't noticed does cause some form of damage) and getting ready to launch myself back at him.

Curse you Zach! I couldn't see! His alteration was making it so I couldn't see a darn thing. How was I supposed to help him if I couldn't tell if I was attacking Medal or some poor unfortunate tribute?

"Ahhhh!" I screamed as I tackled Medal to the ground.

"Lilith, you idiot! It's me!" Zach yelled. Oops…wrong person. I spun off him and tried squinting through the blurriness. There he was. I started to run at him, but was lost in a sudden frenzy of birds. How the hell did birds end up in here?

"Help!" Someone screamed. I knocked away a volley of birds and could just make out someone strangling someone else. Medal would have to wait.

I sprinted through the birds, blood starting to flow freely from my exposed arms and legs.

**District 4**

**Skylar Ridged**

I wasn't going to kill her. The girl I was strangling I mean; just shake her u a bit. Marrissas' face began to turn funny colors. I began to take advantage of Zachs alteration and the new one I received after I got wall climbing. Voice mimicry.

"Just die!" I hissed at her in the district nine girls voice. Sowing discord was one of the things I do best. "Come on. It's not that hard…" She tried to look at me, trying to see past the blurriness. Trying to look into the eyes of her ally. Of course, even if she had seen through, she wouldn't have seen anyones eyes except mine.

Bong! Thud.

**District 8**

**Mia Sparks**

I grabbed a pan, fortunately they hadn't heated it up like the regular weapons. I would have grabbed something that couldn't have been heated, like a spear, but they burst into flames before I could. Brilliant.

I ran full throttle at the girl choking the other girl. I honestly couldn't tell you who they were in this mass of colors, blurs, and squawking.

I imagined being nowhere and instantly I disappeared. Becoming unnoticeable once again. I spun the pot in my hand once before before slamming it into the back of the girls head. Bong! She slumped to the ground with a dull thud. i allowed myself to become visible.

That wasn't so- whoosh!

**District 6**

**Arianna **

I saw a girl suddenly appear and hit another unsuspecting girl in the back of the head. The girl she hit looked like she was trying to help the girl that was laying on the ground. I tried squinting through the blurriness. Was that Shadow? That would explain why she suddenly appeared…it would also would explain the attack. She was from district one, after all.

I ran as fast as I could, which was pretty fast now, aiming all my momentum at the girl. She glanced up and saw me just as I rammed her. I managed to stop moving and transfer the energy to her, throwing her several feet. Of course I was thrown back to, but in the other direction.

I leapt back up and resumed my attack.

"Arianna! It's me! Mia!"

I froze. My heart beat loudly in my chest, my breathing sped up, my eyes shifted anxiously. I started trembling and a whimper escaped my lips.

**District 5**

**Thor Vang**

I focused all my power into one burst. A weird smell, almost sweet, started to pour through my skin. It swept through the training center. The birds fled first, screeching and smacking each other with their wings to get out first.

The next thing to happen was everyone froze, one by one. They trembled looking at me with obvious fear.

"Thats enough." I yelled. Look at us. We had considered ourselves almost a bunch of friends, but look at us now. Fighting each other like a bunch of animals. We aren't even in the arena yet. I sighed not knowing what to say. "Just…save it for the arena."

It was my turn to freeze now. A voice spoke behind me, it was a voice that I had come to fear.

"I couldn't agree more." President Oriah "Though I do appreciate, you…tributes, trying to repair your rebellion by showing that you are indeed enemies with this display. I think I may have to reconsider the punishment." Are you freaking' kidding me…

**Gamemakers **

I leaned back in my chair and watched the events unfold below. Almost every tribute was fighting another, either that or hiding. It was genius. They had no idea who they're fighting.

"Are we recording this?" I asked Ariel. She nodded to the cameras that perched on top of the walls.

The mass fight ensued for several minutes before the President showed up with an army of guards. I leaned forward over the wall to get a better view through the mass of blurriness that started about a dozen feet from us. The president spoke.

He said he was changing the punishment. I picked up my binoculars and tried to make out what he was saying. If I'm right, then he should change the punishment to-

**I timed this chapter horribly. I fully meant to tell what the punishment was in this chapter, but my timing wouldn't let me. I will update tomorrow with the chapter that will answer your huge question. **

**I don't care if you hate me for it (okay, I do. But thats beside the point)**

**Let's just say it will be worth the wait :D**


	15. Chapter 15 punishments

**Stupid internet with your stupid glitches **-_-

**District 12**

**Karilenn Cordal**

I fidgeted uncomfortably as I waited for the president. I had barely even noticed the food piled high in front of me, despite the fact I was incredibly hungry.

I swear he was dragging this out intentionally. We've been here over an hour and we haven't allowed to go back to training for obvious reasons. The main reason is that half of us…..I mean the other tributes and myself, tried killing one another. Of course we thought we were defending each other from the careers, but Zachs blurriness thing made it almost impossible for us to tell who we were fighting. Reason number two: they have to fix the training room, which we have literally destroyed. Of course I didn't do much destroying, I'm not the one of the lucky tributes who got an awesome fighting alteration. (Like Alexia. who fortunately she didn't attack anyone.)

Medal and Skylar were snickering in the corner. They were the ones that started the fight to begin with. Stupid bystanders. (I don't say bastard usually, so I substitute)

I had fought in the training room, I'll admit it, but I didn't hurt anyone. Unlike Mia, who probably gave the girl Skylar a concussion. It would explain why she's so loopy. She's probably all doped up on pain meds.

I heard doors open and sighed. Here we go.

**District 5**

**Briar Kale**

The president entered the room, followed by a swarm of guards. Yeah thats right; you better have guards with you. I thought, wishing he didn't. We would be able to hold him hostage so easily. A 'what if' plan began formulating itself in my mind.

If he didn't have any guards we would have been able to take him captive. Our ransom would more than likely to go home. Of course they would more than likely shoot us as soon as we came out of the building, so to get around that we would-

"Hello tributes of the eighth quarter quell."

"Hola!" Someone from the corner of the room yelled out, which caused laughter throughout the room. The president glared in the general direction. We weren't supposed to have knowledge of any civilizations from before Panem.

"As you already know, I am here to inform you of your punishment." he said taking a seat on one of the tables. "The punishment has been reevaluated after your…incident this morning. And we have decided to take away half of your supplies." I balked when he said this. The supplies in the arena are our lifeline. How most of us will make it past the first several days. This was not good. Well duh, a voice the didn't sound like mine whispered in my ear. I jerked my head to the side to see who it was. No one was there.

Please not here; Not now, I prayed.

**I had to speed type this chapter 'cause of my stupid computer** **malfunctioning. Isn't that just peachy? The whole system just kinda fizzed out. Could the timing have been any more perfect?**


	16. Chapter 16  Run

**I hate , hate, hate internet problems. : /**

**Kind of a funny chapter in the beginning :D**

**District 1**

**Shadow **

"Sorry Jason, but you're going to have to tell Raven by yourself."

"What? But she doesn't like me. Like, at all."

"Exactly. Which means, I'll get to remain in her good graces. It's already to late for you." I vanished in a flurry of color, and walked past the groaning Jason.

On the way to my room I grab a stack of computer paper and a few pencils and set to work on a new outfit for the interviews. We have completely and utterly destroyed the training room beyond repair evidently, so their skipping to the interviews. We're still having training scores, but they still haven't worked that one out yet.

Still going with the goddess theme, I worked out a rough sketch. It was a pink dress that came down far enough to trail behind me a little. It had short, ruffled sleeves and lined with jewels. The middle was going to be tight and laced up in the back. Simple, but still good.

"Shadow!" Jason yelled. I launched myself into action, lurching for the door gripping one of the pencils I'd been using as a dagger. "She's going to kill me!"

"Who?" I asked scanning the hall behind him.

"Raven!"

"Yeah right- holy crap!" A crazed Raven appeared running at the end of the hall, a butcher knife held high over her head.

"Stay out of the way Shadow!" She screeched. I yanked Jason into my room and went to slam the door. Jason moved with inhuman speed to dodge the knife that Raven had been wielding thousandths of a second before. I locked the door and backed away from it in case she somehow gets her hand on one of those fire axes.

"I think our mentor is crazy." Jason panted.

"Ditto."

**District 9**

**Cordelia **

I was already pretty good with a bow, before the alteration I mean. But now I'm on an entire new level. During training, before they almost fried my hands, I had hit a gnat flying past the targets. A gnat. A flying gnat at that. Do you know how small they are?

My skill was almost supernatural now. And with this skill came a huge responsibility that I'd put on myself.

I was going to kill the careers. All of them. It was obviously them in the training room, nearly killing us. Who else would be able to cause such damage?

This tactic would more than likely get me killed, but it would be worth it all the same. I don't even know if I want to win anymore. I would rather have someone that is more genuinely good inside than I ever would be. I'm not just going to give up, but if it came down to me and someone like Rue… Well. I just don't know yet.

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I had to type it before the internet gave out again : / Next chapter will be longer. Promise. Reviews are pretty cool.**


	17. Chapter 17 Scores and interviews

**I feel absolutely horrible that I haven't updated in so long! :( I've been so busy! I'm making this chapter extra long for you guys :D**

**I don't know how I'm going to kill any of these tributes : / **

**The chapter with cordelia is longer because it's the only one with an interview. Moving closer to the games… :( **

**District 7**

**Wade **

Isn't it just peachy? The dIstrict six girl was called into the cafeteria to be seen by the gamemakers. Why the cafeteria one might ask? Because we completely destroyed the training room thats why. It sucks so bad it's not even funny. I really didn't even learn how to use a weapon. Sure I can hold knife without horribly maiming myself, but it wouldn't help me at all against Medal. Or even the girl career. So, I'd developed a rather risky plan that would either save me or get me blown sky high. I'd made Alex promise to help me; It wouldn't work without him.

It also wouldn't work if the gamemakers knew how far I could jump. All they knew is I could jump far, not that I could jump nearly twice as far as they wanted me to be able to. Nearly all of us had whacky, unexpected chains to our alterations. I can jumbo farther, Rue starts glowing if she tries to push her strength to much (think it's because the device providing the false adrenaline is working to keep up, you honestly have no idea how freaky seeing a little girl glow) and Lilith….well…lets just leave Lilith at Lilith.

"Wade Howart." The intercom beeped. Here we go.

**District 11**

**Rue Basdark**

I head straight for the maces. The gamemakers watch me curiously. They know I'm strong, but they don't know just how strong the medics made me. I lift one in each hand and spin them around in my hands, feigning expertise. I slam the maces into dummy so hard they come through the other side. I spin and throw the one in my right hand at a dummy across the room and break off it's leg.

The gamemakers ,all of whom were looking excited when I walked in (altered tributes makes things more exciting), were dumbstruck. I walked over to the weights, took a deep breath and lifted the whole weight set over my head. The warmth of the machine in my chest began to glow and I was abruptly covered in a light purple glow. I threw the weights a dozen feet and walked to the spear section. I still couldn't aim worth a darn, but I cold still throw it at a wall and try to stick it there. Which I did.

I continued with more feats of strength until I was allowed to depart. I wish they weren't behind that darn field. I would have thrown my maces at them…

**District 12**

**Cam Potter**

I was probably the most boring person they saw the whole day. All I did was flip and run up walls and what not. It was fun to do, but I'm not sure that would help in a fight. They let me out after only five minutes. Everyone else got at least twenty. I probably got the lowest score out of everyone. I bet little Rue got a higher score than me. (what was her alteration?) Anyway, it still was more than likely better than mine.

I went straight up to my room and blasted music as loud as it could go. It was mostly the capitol crap. Like techno. Some of it was good, but they all sounded pretty much the same. Still… music is music. I let myself become lost in the waves of beautiful sound filling the room.

**District 9**

**Cordelia**

Everyone had an angle.

The girl from one was going for pretty and sexy, which was no surprise. Almost everyone from that district had that angle. The boy from three was a techie and a brainiac, which was smart on his part because they thats the only reason he would have been sponsored.

I kept wishing that someone would slip up, make that mistake so if I made one it wouldn't so bad. I mean, I was a daughter of a victor. They expect me to be extraordinary, which I can't do if I make the sole mistake. I hate interviews.

The room was packed full of people covered in…well…I honestly don't know. It looked like they rolled in tar and then jumped into the trash of the gods, coming out covered with jewels, feathers, and layers upon layers of makeup. It was truly a horrible sight. Hilarious, but horrible. The thought that these people would be the ones supplying us with what may be the things to save our lives was a little unsettling.

I glanced over at district twelve. Of all the people here she was the one I felt was most like me. I don't know why, but I just did. I really liked her. Not like the way some of those freaky capitol people did, but as an acquaintance. Someone who deserved respect.

The lights flashed brightly and I squinted. How could those capitol idiots stand those blasted things hanging from the ceiling? They kept flashing, which quite frankly was making me mad.

It was my turn then.

Audia, Cesar's daughter and new interviewer, called my name. I put on my best smile and walked to him as gracefully as I could in my horrible goth boots. I swear the sole was almost six inches tall!

"Hello Cordelia." She said. Her lips, hair, and eyelids were colored a brilliant shade of pink (evidently she thought her fathers tradition was a good Idea.)

"Hello Audia." I replied, leaning comfortably back into the chair. It really was quite comfortable.

"So, how do you feel about the training scores? It's going to be some pretty hard competition this year. Seeing as the lowest score was a seven."

"I don't think it will be any different from any other year. Sure where a lot tougher this year, but it's just that. We're ALL tougher, which means it's going to be a lot harder to get rid of us." Her eye twitched when I said us. Hmmm…looks like someone knows more than she's letting on.

"Thats true. I'm sure it's going to be so ever exciting." Now it was my turn to twitch. That was horrible grammar.

"What do you think about the high scores?" I said. She looked a little shocked, but her professionalism quickly flew back into place. As the interviewer she probably wasn't used to the interviewee (is that a word?) to ask questions.

" I think that…well that there very interesting. I don't think all the scores have been this high in well…ever."

"Have any thoughts on who might win so far? I mean…you all probably have some idea of what we can do. You guy did read the pamphlets that they hand out, right?" I could tell I was making her uncomfortable. I was completely flipping around the situation.

"Well, I certainly think a certain daughter of a victor might have a chance." She said spreading her hot pink lips wide.

"Hmmm. I think so too," The creepy capitol spectators laughed. "So tell me… hows your home life been? I know your father died so recently and so suddenly." She was starting to show cracks, so I let up slightly."I'm sorry, I don't mean to seem so uncaring. I didn't mean anything by it." I reached forward and grabbed her slightly trembling hands. "I'm sorry for your loss and wish only the best for you and your family." Pouring as much false sympathy into my voice. A few capitol dummies actually burst into tears, while most of them let out sad sighs. Yes, they were sad for their fallen interviewer and his brooding family. My beeper went off and I gracefully walked back to my seat. The other tributes stared at me for a second but then became indifferent.

They all had angles. I was no different. Well…except for the fact I just dominated the stage with mine. Suckers.

**Oh no! The time has almost come for the poor tributes :( i really like them. I plan on giving them a very unique games though, so they should be remembered. I also will have another story featuring them though, so it's all good. **

.


	18. Chapter 18 Blood bath 1

**I couldn't wait to find out what happened, so I went ahead and typed it… :D**

**District 3**

**Zachary **

I was dressed in shorts and a v-neck t-shirt. The shorts were made of a very durable fabric that seem to have a sheen to it, My shoes were great for running with a lot of traction to it. So on the bright side of things I may be right about the arena.

My stylist left right after he dressed me. "He just couldn't take it." I mean really. I'm the one going into the arena you dunce. I hate the capitol.

I breathed deeply, attempting to fall into my analytical state of mind. It would be just peachy if I tripped a got stabbed on something. I mean really.

All to soon I was being ushered onto the plate and being raised out into the arena.

My first thought was one of shock.

We were in a meadow. Nothing to spectacular. The tree's were formed into a perfect circle, all the way around the the tributes to the other side, with the cornucopia in the middle of course. I thought our arena was supposed to be all trippy.

The next thing I noticed was I heard yelling, and a car horn. What?

I looked around the meadow, and then got the brilliant idea to look up.

Buildings.

Everywhere.

They towered as high as the ones in the capitol, and just as magnificent. These weren't like the buildings from the other games. No, theses were BUILDINGS. LIke, sky scrappers, not the old broken down ones. A girl ran across the far end of the meadow, caught sight of us, and booked it out of there. What the heck? There was other people in this arena! Where the heck did they-

"Ladies and gentleman, let the 200th annual hunger games begin!" Sixty seconds. I immediately dropped my gaze from above the trees and thought of a plan. There was almost Zero supplies in the cornucopia, but what was there was good. I could just make out night vision glasses, knives, swords, spears, all of it. Something else that i've never seen before as a weapon was several cages with vicious looking wolves inside. Had to be for Medal.

Fifty seconds.

I began blurring the area around me. I could see pretty good through it, but not as well as I would have been able to normally.

Forty seconds

I picked out Lilith four plates away from me. (That girl is so freakin' annoying but I couldn't imagine seeing her die)

Thirty seconds

Lilith motions for a huge building towards the eastern end of the meadow. Alex is making funny motions to the ground and holding up two fingers.

Twenty seconds

I hear a grunt from the plate next to mine and looked, completely dumbstruck as Wade leaps of his plate. Well, there's going to be a whole bunch of clean up in a- oh my god.

He made it. Wade ran for the cornucopia.

Ten seconds

I ready myself to run

Five seconds

I pray

Four

Three

Two

One

BOOOM

**District 11**

**Theodore **

When the canon sounded, I knew I only had one chance. One chance to get the knives. I knew if I got those knives the others wouldn't stand a chance against me.

I was never a especially fast runner, but at that moment I bet I could have beaten Arianna, who had already scooped up choice supplies and blurred away in the direction that Mia and Alex. I realized at that moment I didn't even have an alliance. I'd told Rue to stick close to Zach, Socorro, and Lilith. It's probably for the best.

Howling echoed directly behind me and I knew that Medal had unleashed his hounds. I grabbed a set of knives and turned to face them.

A huge wolf leapt at me and I buried a knife in it's eye. A victorious smile spread across my lips and disappeared in almost the same motion.

Pain lanced through my chest. I looked down to see a sword sticking through to the other side. Well. It's a good thing Rues with Zach. He's a good man.

Time slowed then. It inched along for a moment, and in that moment I was allowed to capture the beauty of the things around me. But good things never last. No longer than it took to find this beauty, timed sped back up.

The sword was ripped from my rest and I fell to the ground. Numb for a few moments. And then dead. A triumphant smile still spread across my face. Not for supposably winning an altercation with a dog, but for finding beauty in a place like this.

**Well. This is the first chapter of actually being in the games…yay. If you couldn't tell, that was complete sarcasm. I hated killing Theodore. :'( Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it. THE BLOOD BATH IS NOT OVER, you'll just have to wait munch-rats. **


	19. Chapter 19 Blood bath and wolves

**District 2**

**Medal Wayne **

I let the wolves loose. A wicked smile flashed on my lips as I directed them towards a tribute and headed for another.

I made it a point to learn each of these tribute names, the ones I'm planning on killing. I spotted Cam and sprinted after him, spear in hand. "CAM!" I shouted, wicked glee rolled off of me in waves. He glanced over his shoulder and leapt for a tree. Unfortunately for him the branches weren't strong enough to support his weight.

He fell and my spear found it's way through his throat as he did. "Bye Cam." I whispered to him, my smile faded as I saw a content look come upon his face, almost happy. How can someone be happy with a spear through their throat.

"I forgive you." I knew that his face, his words, would haunt me then. It bored itself into my mind and tore through it like a saw. I ripped my spear out and walked stiffly back to the cornucopia.

I swallowed deeply and became the killer I was again; Pulling my training to the forefront of my mind. I sprinted after yet another victim, Tim. I speared him without calling his name as I did with Cam. I couldn't risk seeing a face such as the one from Cam. I don't understand it. The trainers never said I might face that…

**District 1**

**Jason Manning**

"Come on Shadow." I panted, hefting her up above another log. The woods shouldn't be that deep, no more than a hundred yards at most.

A few minutes later we made it to the street. People walked here and there, glancing at us occasionally but walking or driving undisturbed. Stores were open, children played , riding boards with wheels or whatever. But one thing that stuck out is that no one was between the ages of twelve through eighteen. Another thing is that they were all dressed in a dark blood red. So there would be no confusion about who's a tribute. Except maybe that girl from district five. I can't remember anything about her for some reason; I can't even remember what she looks like. It's like someone keeps deleting our memories of her.

We walked through the street uncomfortably, keeping an eye on the people who milled about aimlessly.

"Jason…" Shadow whispered and pointed to the horizon. "The sun shouldn't be going down so soon. It was literally just morning when we got here. It wasn't even an hour ago.

The sun was already beginning to set. They must have placed us somewhere pretty far away for it to already be turning night. We the first canons sound off. Three. Only three? Then I remembered the careers had a pretty good excuse to only start the games off with three kills. The biggest reason being there really wasn't a pack this year. The second biggest reason was the fact we all had alterations, so some of the people that normally would have been killed off, like Rue, were now to powerful to fight right off the bat.

I was lost in thought for a while, still walking through the rapidly crowding street. It's not like we were in any real danger here among others. Even if those others didn't seem entirely human, they were still others. I guess it's just being around people that weren't eager to see us dead.

"I don't like this place," Shadow said. ", I want to go back to the woods."

"Why?"

"Look." She said, pointing to a young girl who was drawing on the sidewalk with a piece of chalk, was starting to act funny. Actually, when the sun started going down all these people started acting funky.

**District 9**

**Cordelia **

I stayed in the woods. Something doesn't seem right.

I glanced at the people I was closest to, and then glanced at the people across the river. The two peoples were dressed in different colors. These people were dressed in a color I can only describe as silver. The biggest difference was that these people lived in a village type setting while the others lived in a beautiful city. They also didn't seem to like each other. Whenever one would stop ,they would glare across the river and then return to their business.

The clouds have gotten thicker on this side, but on the other side it's just getting dark. Just as I set up my little tarp above me it started to rain.

Great, just great. I was out here on my own, (Rue went one way and I really needed that bow), and I have nothing but my bow and a tarp. A tarp. I don't even have a freakin' sleeping bag. I sat hunched against the tree and tried to sleep. The two careers wouldn't try to come after me now that I have my bow, so I might as well catch some shut eye…

I woke up to hushed movement. A very large group of people were moving through the woods not twenty feet from me. My breathing increased and my heart pounded in my ears…until I got a grip on my bow. I knocked an arrow and eased my way around a pine, my feet silent on the fallen, wet pine needles.

Creatures, more than a hundred, lumbered there way through the forest. They were almost giant wolves. They were hunched over and had an elongated face. They didn't have tails though. They were also dressed in a silver. Like the villagers. Wait….

I lurched to the side and stared back at the village. There was no one left. It took me for a second for my mind to catch on to what my subconscious already knew. These wolves were the villagers.


	20. Chapter 20 Jump girl

**I'm sorry I haven't been able to write. : / I was kinda sorta grounded…. Also…short chapter because I know you guys are getting antsy ….**

**District 8**

**Marrissa **

I stood gawking at a huge spiral staircase that went up for seemingly forever. I was inside the largest silver building; which was filled by dozens of stores and all the food I could eat. Which I was taking advantage of. I munched on a some kind of ground meat covered with a yellow bread. The coolest part was it was on a stick. It was delicious.

The light poured from the ceiling and darkened the glass around this bottom floor. I could see the rain outside for a few feet but no farther than that. This was a fact that worried me.

"Hey." Someone said calmly behind me. I spun on my heel and stood face to face with Skylar. My hand felt feebly for my knives. "you know," She said, stalking around me, grace flowed off of her like a large smug panther. "there isn't much sport in killing unsuspecting prey. I prefer to have a chase. To have a fight." She purred. She was using her voice control to her fullest, creating a very old, powerful air to her voice. I stood frozen by fear. Here stood one of the careers, one of the psychopaths and she was giving me the chance to live. Of course she expected to kill me, and she probably was going to, but a plan already began forming in my head."So little girl. Start running."

"Okaydoke."

And I did. I spun around and ran for the stair case. Skylar's voice echoed behind me in an ominous count down.

"Five….Four….Three…Two…" Her face split into a wicked grin.

**District 3**

**Lilith **

_Incoming._ Comp whispered in my mind. I looked up through the rain and squinted. A bellow of rage echoed from somewhere far above me. Whats that?

"Hey Zach, I think we should move back a little." I said.

"Why?" He said. Following my gaze.

"AHHHHHHH!" Someone screamed from above us, in a extremely high pitched, earsplitting way.

"Get back now!" I shouted and shoved Rue back, pulling Zach back with me. Crunch. I turned away so I wouldn't see the body that would be lying there. There was nothing but silence for a few moments.

"Owww." I glanced up in shock. Marrissa climbed out from the crater she left in a parked car. Well than. Thats…so freaking' unfair it's not even funny. Of course my alteration wasn't by any means fair either, but…Marrissa's thoughts echoed in my mind. What are they gonna do now? Should I run? Allies? I chewed my tongue. When the medics made me slightly more sensitive to radio waves (the thing that lets Comp communicate with me) it also made me more sensitive to others mental energies. So, if they get to excited or scared they start broadcasting thoughts ,which I pick up. Freaky, I know; but never the less, it was by far the most valuable alteration. Well…in my opinion at least.

Back to the present.

Marrissa pulled her self from the wreckage with only a few cuts. I moved to help her but froze when she pulled two daggers from her belt.

"Get. Back." She looked pretty freaked, but still ready for action. How did she get her hands on daggers? She was still broadcasting so I tuned in looking for answers. Store….Trapped….Jump….Enimies….Skylar.

Skylar. I looked up through the the rain again. That must have been who was so angry. _Run._

"Time to go." I said to Zach. _Get out of there. Skylar isn't the only career._ Howls picked up from around the corner. But these howls were bigger, and there were more of them than just the few wolves that Medal had. "That way." I pointed to the opposite direction of the noises and started running, leaving a very confused Marrissa, but no sooner did I do so I stopped. Coming from that side were hundreds of the regular people. They looked different somehow though, as if the darkness had changed them.

"Kill the red." Husky voices rose up from behind me. "The silver must die."

It took me a second to recognize what was happening. These were two opposing sides. Both sides were mutts….this Arena was a war zone.


	21. Chapter 21 Naked boys

**Another short one :D Sorry….**

**District 5**

**Thor**

I didn't let them get close.

When the first mutts dressed in red burst through the door I poured out the pheromones, effectively stopping them in their tracks. They didn't seem scared though, like when regular people get close, these mutts seemed to know what what happen if they got to close. Which was a heart attack. (even if they weren't afraid, their bodies still reacted.) Wade stepped closer to me, his face covered by a minor gas mask we found in the packs, a fact I found interesting. I don't know if I was singled out or if the gamemakers put stuff to protect us from each others alterations, but whatever it was, it saved Wades life.

They didn't seem entirely mutted but they don't seem entirely human either. I mean, the people dressed in red "seemed" entirely human until they smiled. Their teeth hung down several inches too far. After you see their teeth, you begin to notice other things too. Extremely pale, flawless skin; Pointed finger nails, like claws; feline grace; and the most startling, Bright purple eyes that stare into you. Fifty pairs of which were staring at my ally and I now.

"Filthy silver." A woman mutt hissed at us. Silver? I then noticed that my clothes were no longer green but bright silver. Like the villagers I saw. Something hissed from my right. I spun and saw a mutt man jump at me. I poured more pheromones out in blind panic. More than I should of. The mutt man fell dead. His eyes all wide in shock.

His fangs dripped some kind of venom. He was going to kill me.

"Murderer!" Someone yelled from the growing crowd.

"He was after us!" Wade shouted defensively. They didn't get it, and I new they wouldn't. I used to play sports at school, so I know what it's like to be on a team, and one thing about a team is that the other team is the enemy. And right now…we are the other team in a death sport.

"Wade…," I whispered. "I'm not going to last much longer. We need to get out now, or there isn't going to be any getting out."

"So…what? What do you want to do?"

"Die!" Someone hissed.

"Get the freak back!" Wade jumped at the offending mutt. The mutt hissed again. And took a step closer.

"Wade!" I yelled at him. He eased his way back to me. "We need a plan. Now."

**District 2**

**Vanessa **

The beeping in my head died when the wolves past. They kept mumbling something about killing all the red. Which really worried me because I was dressed entirely in red (that in itself was weird, seeing as I entered the arena dressed entirely in purple. I eased out of hiding. No sooner had I done so the beeping returned.

I didn't look back, I didn't even consciously react. I just ran. I ran, and ran, and ran.

They wouldn't get me. They weren't going to get me. Corner…Get around the corner, I ordered myself.

When I did I got the shock of my short life. Two stark naked boys rounded the corner right behind me at a dead sprint.

"Your naked." I said stupidly. I still had to much adrenaline pumping through my veins for very much higher thought other than heading my precious beeps. God bless those beeps.

"We know, and I really, really hope that no ones watching us on the big screen." They didn't even cover up their …special areas. Oh wait…I forgot. Nudity is completely acceptable in the arena.

The beeping sounded in my head again.

"Hide." I grabbed… uh…Wade's arm and pulled him closer to the wall, Thor followed. Seconds later howls met hisses.


	22. Chapter 22 Pots and tattletales

**District 1**

**Shadow **

"Ahhhh!" I screamed. The clouds completely blocked any light from the full moon; the rain fell with a vengeance, clouding our vision so that neither Jason or I could see anything. It was so cold. The rain seemed draw the heat right out of me.

A wolf let a me and I exploded in a burst of color. That was the defect with my alteration. If I go cam really fast a flash of bright light bursts out of me. A fact I was using to my advantage. I jumped to the side, nearly invisible as I was and fell from where I stood atop the bus.

The air was knocked out of me when I hit the pavement, leaving me completely disoriented. A wolfs form fell beside where I lay. It rolled and prepared to resume its assault on Jason, who was fighting off the wolves with his inhuman speed.

"Shadow!" Jason called down over the edge, hitting another wolf with a bat we had found. He couldn't see me either. That was good. I just have to hope that the wolves won't be able to smell me out. Or maybe….maybe thats what I need to do. Maybe I need them to follow my scent away from Jason.

I rolled under the bus to get away from the howls of the crowd and the stomping of their clawed feet. Taking a deep breath, I bit my finger till it bleed. God. If your listening, I need this to work. Help me save Jason and myself, I prayed. Taking another shaky breath, I rolled out from under the bus and onto my feet. I flashed into my regular color. Drawing the attention of the closest mutts. They jumped, I flashed and dodged. Flash, dodge, flash. I was drawing the attention of the mutts from the bus and towards the big complex with the huge glass building we walked past earlier. Flash, pain, flash.

A mutt swiped it claws across my back that I hadn't noticed. Pain lanced through my back as I let out a shriek. I stumbled forward, righted myself. I turned and saw all the wolves staring at me. I looked down at my invisible chest and could see the blood from my back through it.

We didn't move for a second. The wolves just stared at the floating red lines. And then they began to sniff. A lone howl echoed from within the pack as their blood lust returned.

"Shadow!" Jason yelled. Trying in vain to gain the wolves attention. They were no longer interested in him, but they were interested in the fresh scent of spilt blood.

"I love you Jason!" I cried, tears forming in my eyes before spilling over. I was almost certain that the wolves would kill me, I just knew that this would be the end. When the wolves were close i flashed as bright as I could, temporarily blinding them, and then running with all the speed I could muster.

**District 6**

**Arianna **

"Stay here." I said to Socorro. When we fought in the training room…a lot of alliances were severed. Such as with me and Mia. I'm still reluctant to hurt anyone I had been friends with, but we felt that after the gamemakers punishment we couldn't do anything anymore without the gamemakers punishing us more. It seems that we are already being punished for not dying in the blood bath by them sending all kinds of mutts after us.

"Where are you going?" he said, alarmed that I would be leaving after we just found this safe haven of mushrooms. The ring of mushrooms was about the size of a small room and didn't allow any animals in evidently. A duck had been flying and then suddenly died, as if it hit an invisible wall. Such a "hiding place" was extremely invaluable. Especially now that I see that the arena is overrun by mutts.

"I just want to do a quick run around."

"It's not safe." he argued.

"Sock. Do you honestly think anything in this arena is fast enough to catch ME?" I said.

"Hmmm. You do have a point there."

"Great, bye!" I said, leaving Sock with an unvoiced argument on his lips.

Whenever I ran the world became like a semi-smeared painting. The world moved in a weird kind of slow motion while I moved on through. It also made the colors of everything blur together, not that there was any color in these woods besides green, black, and brown. The rain had passed thirty minutes before, leaving everything damp and smelling great.

It was great being able to just run without purpose.

A scream echoed through the woods.

Great. My whole entire run was now ruined because somebody had to be in danger. I started to turn back from the screams. People die in this arena. It's just the way things are. Don't Arianna. Don't do it. It's not worth it.

Before the rooftop I would have turned away. I was going to win this. I was going to do this for my sister. But now I know these people. I know that they're PEOPLE, they're not just tributes anymore.

I turned around and sprinted for the screams.

**District 5**

**Briar **

I screamed as a bloody child jumped at me. His smiling face was smeared with fresh blood and his eyes sparkled with raw animal instinct. I backed around the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Genius. Go to the suburbs Briar. You'll be safe in a house Briar. Stupid Briar. You actually listened to a voice in your head. Shut up, I told my voice.

I refuse to be crazy. I may be somewhat disturbed, but it is not that uncommon for people to start hearing voices when they're in the arena.

"Come on. Just a bite. Please?" He dragged out the please like Iris would when she wanted her way with something. He chased me around the island while I jumped this way and that so he didn't know which direction I was going. Man, I never thought that those tag skills from school would ever come in handy, but now I'm happy I didn't squander my time on the playground.

He jumped across the island, knocking pots and pans off of it. I screamed again when his clawed hand swiped at my face. I took one of the pans and hit him with it before retreating to the dining room, where we repeated our jerky dance around the dinner table.

He reached his hand for me and I smashed his hand against the table with my new pot.

"Owww! That really hurt." He held his hand against his chest with a very hurt expression on his face. "I'm telling aunt Alda!" He turned around and began walking towards the door. Aunt Alda! There was more of them! Older versions!

I couldn't have this. I leapt across the table at him.

"Yahhh!" I yelled and tackled him into the kitchen. He hissed and began struggling with way to much strength for someone so small. I pinned him to the ground.

"Your not playing fair!"

"Well you were tattle-telling!" I yelled back, to absorbed in adrenaline to realize just how immature it was. I grabbed my pot and began to beat the mutt senseless. It took two really hard whacks before he stopped moving.

I just sat there panting for a few minutes before I began to stand up. When I heard someone speaking.

"You my dear child, shall pay in blood for that." I looked up to see an elderly woman standing at the glass door opposite of the one I stood beside. She dropped her shawl and kicked it away with her feet. Her body shook and became youthful once more. Her muscles grew, her wrinkles disappeared and her eyes glowed. Looks like aunt Alda is a weightlifter.

She took one authoritative step before screeching in pain, and falling dead. Heart attack?

Arianna stood where Aunt Alda stood seconds before, a bloody steak knife in her hand.

"That. Was. Freaky."

**Sorry for not killing anyone yet. But hey, it's only the first night of the hunger games. Theres just so much to tell about whats going on! :D Hope you like it. **

**I wasn't going to post this today, but my brother and his fiance forced me. So you all can thank Karategirl21 :D see ya next post!**


	23. Chapter 23 Serenity

**Well….I could say all the things that have been going on and why I haven't been writing but that would take to long and I know that You all just want to read. So…**

**District Six**

**Arianna**

A female tribute I have no memory of stood in the far corner of the kitchen. I'd seen her at the opening of the games, but other than that I'm coming up blank. The disturbing muttation at my feet stirred as her back knitted itself back together. These creatures are worse than I thought they were. I slid down and slowly dragged my knife across the still unconscious figures throat allowing it's indigo blood to seep out. There would be no healing from that.

I turned my attention back to the girl.

The girl stared at me with an appraising look. She looked at my knife and then to her cast iron skillet.

"Allies?" I said hopefully. I knew nothing about this girl, in fact I'd never seen her face until moments ago, so I had no idea what she could do, what her talents were nothing. So, she could potentially be a great ally or…dead weight.

She looked me over me again before nodding. The mystery girl dropped her pan and took a cleaver and some kind of long knife from the butchers block.

"I already know you Arianna, though you probably don't remember me. My names Briar." She stuck out her hand and I shook it dumbly. She knew me? I immediately began scrutinizing her again. Trying to see if she had a plan of some sort but was met with nothing but mental static.

"Nice to re-meet you Briar." I said noting that the kid was starting to move. Briar followed my gaze across the wooden kitchen floor and stiffened when the child groaned as his nose seemingly re-inflated from its broken form.

"We should probably leave now."

"Yeah, more than likely." I sighed. Why did I have to be here? Why did I have to be in this arena? Why couldn't I be home watching as the horrors were starting to unfold on some other poor tribute? I just wanted my family.

Briar and I walked back to the circle of mushrooms, which took forever, seeing as how I was running at about sixty for over twenty minutes and we were now walking back. During the walk back, it had begun to rain lightly, creating a mist that seemed to bring life to the forest around us. This place was amazing. I now understood why District seven always boasted about their woods in the games. They were beautiful. Each tree seemed to hold it's own story, every call or chirp held some mystery, every rock, fern, leaf, all seemed to hold something within them. Something that made them seem like home. It didn't matter that I was in the arena.

When we arrived at camp we saw Sock was pacing back in forth in the ring, being careful not to step outside of it. When he saw us his face relaxed and he let out a breath he probably hadn't realized he was holding.

"Where have you been, Ami?" He said and rushed us. His arms wrapped protectively around me as if protecting me from the arena around us. I smiled at his word he had adopted from Zach. (Zach swore he could speak a bunch of ancient languages, though I doubt he could. I mean…Spanish? French? Those don't even sound real.) "I started panicking ,like, two hours ago!"

"I'm sorry, garçon joust," I'd heard Zach refer to him as this before so I figured it meant something along the lines of friend. ," I was helping Briar out." Sorcorro seemed to notice she was there for the first time. He looked her once over and stuck out his hand in greeting.

"Hi Briar, nice to make your aquantince." He said suddenly formal.

"Nice to see you again, Sorcorro." She said. Sock's eyebrows knit themselves together in confusion. He glanced over at me and I just shrugged.

"Well, since your new, you can start off your awesome new alliance by fixing up the goose thingy that happened to die several hours ago. Seem good?" He said, flashing a winning smile.

Briar smiled in kind. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The duck/goose thing was delicious. Briar had gathered herbs from places where the trees were slightly thinner and had seasoned the meat excellently. We sat in a small circle around our fire that Sock had built and placed a tarp over while we were gone. I breathed deeply and just enjoyed the moment. I enjoyed the talking. I enjoyed the laughter. I enjoyed how the mist amplified the woods smells. I enjoyed the forest. I enjoyed being here and now, and was thankful for being alive and for the momentary peace that I was allowed.

I would be thankful for every second that I lived, and rejoice in the fact that I'm loved by my family back home and a god who watches over me.

I would be thankful for all the time that I have left.

Because you never know how much time you had until it's gone.

**District 10**

**Alexia **

A whimper came from the bushes. Sensing a trap I crouched down, urging Tyler to do the same. I heard someone crying.

"Jason…" She cried silently. It was Shadow. My claws slowly retracted as I moved my way over to her. She laid in a ring of mushrooms, filled with crimson leaves ,barely big enough for her. I realized with a start that it wasn't the leaves that were red, but her blood that covered them. Her skin was split and bleeding in more than a dozen places. She faded into the background in some places and then reappeared just as slowly. She looked like a dying candle.

"Shadow? It's me. Alexia," I said, opening my bag which was stockpiled with medicines I'd taken from a buildings first aid kit ,"Don't worry about a thing. Your going to be alright. I promise ,okay?" I tried to have the same soothing voice the doctors back home did when someone was trampled and obviously wasn't going to make it. But Shadow was going to make it. She had been so kind to me during training, during the roof top she had been so loving and sincere to Jason… She was going to live to see him again. "Tyler, I need you to help me get her shirt off of her."

"What?" He said sounding embarrassed. I glared back at him, unable to see his blush I knew would be there.

"Yes, Tyler. This is no time for modesty. I need you to help me so I can save this girls life." I hissed at him through gnashed teeth. It was really out of my normal character ,but I was panicking. Why was I so stressed out for a girl I didn't even know? I honestly don't know.

Tyler hobbled forward and helped me prop her against a nearby oak. I grunted as I removed her shirt.

"Okay, Tyler. Now you can leave. Don't wander to far off though, just in case I need your help." Tyler nodded and left. I wrapped my shirt at the bottom and poured some rubbing alcohol onto it. "Okay, Shadow. This might hurt a bit, okay?"

The semi-concious whisp whimpered.

"Ready?" I asked and pressed the cloth against one of her chest wounds. She stifled a scream and instead started crying. I decided to get it over with and went to the next one. And the next. And the next. And the next. Before to long the cloth was nothing but a bloody rag, forcing me to rip off yet another piece and pour alcohol on it. Her back was in worse shape.

After about a half hour of cleaning her wounds I wrapped her entire midsection with a length of medical cloth; Unfortunately, it was only after this that I remembered the pain pills. I laid Shadow down on the surprisingly soft, though wet, pine needles and gave her three pain killers. How ironic was that.

We are in a place where everything dies. Even pain. I thought solemnly.

The moon hung seemingly motionless in the heavens. Will this night never end?

I laid next to shadow, our backs touching. She watched silently in one direction and I in the other.

We laid there for what seemed to be hours before she squealed in delight and leapt from the ground, her wounds forgotten.

"Jason!" She threw herself on him and began to sob. "I - I thought I'd n-never get to s-s-see you again." She stuttered between sobs. I smiled at them from my place on the ground. I felt good inside. I had allowed this girl to survive to meet her honey again. Me.

Jason's eyes flickered to me over her shoulder, and then to a still wet pool of blood.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry." And then a canon fired.

**District 10**

**Tyler**

I'd found Jason. He was searching blindly in the woods for Shadow.

It wasn't that hard to find him either, despite the darkness and the forest. All you had to do was follow the hollow cries of an empty man.

I wasn't the only one to find him either.

"Hello Jason." Medal said cooly. He glanced at me. "Tyler." He said with a nod.

"Medal." I nodded back to him. He held is spear close to his side. It struck me for the first time I had no weapons. Not only that. I had to do something to save Jason. For the girl I never knew that well. For the girl from my district that poured her heart out to everyone she met. They had lives to go back to. People who loved them.

I…I didn't.

"You don't want to kill both of us." I said suddenly. Goodbye Alexia. Medal stopped his circling and stared into my eyes.

"And why is that?"

"You've trained your entire life for this moment. For your time in the games. Do you really want it to be over so quickly?"

He appraised me for a moment before answering.

"So…what do you suggest?" He resumed his shark-like circling.

"Let Jason go, and keep me. Jason would be much more amusing later on in the games and you know this. But me…I'm just me. Nothing special. A weakling. Better to get rid of on the first night rather than let me just take up space on the big screen." I can't believe I was actually doing this. I was convincing a career to kill me. A low growl came from the bushes as Medal's pack slinked out of hiding.

"That…isn't a half bad Idea Tyler. I like the way you think," He pointed to Jason ,"You. Beat it." Jason turned to leave but paused for a second.

"Thank you. I'll do my best to make sure you are remembered as the man you were." And then he left.

"Where to begin?" Medal mumbled to himself while stroking his chin.

Minutes later I was running through the woods. The shadows seemed to mock my futile attempts to escape Medal's hounds. I found a path like area and ran on it. Bushes filled with bright berries were on my left while the dark woods stretched on to my right. I wasn't going to get away.

A dog bit my leg and I went down. I flipped on my back and began fumbling to get away. The wet grass soaked through my shirt, soothing my aching back muscles temporarily. The dogs ran off to the sides of the trail as their masters silhouette walked towards me through the mist. I continued to fumble blindly, unable to stand up on the saturated ground.

The moon hung in the bright night sky. The stars drew my attention away from the approaching figure. They were so beautiful.

I didn't feel the spear enter my chest. Instead I just stared up at the stars in wonder. Why have I never seen their beauty before? How could it have escaped me?

People say that your life flashes before your eyes when you die. That may be true for some, but not for me. Time simply slowed down. There was no pain, no frustration. Just an sense of extreme peace and contentment. Some people think that your mind just slips away into darkness. Not for me. I was standing in a beautiful place, that I can't describe, basking in something that I'd never felt before. Love for me. Love for who I am.

My heart stopped beating, and my connection to the realm of the physical ceased to exist.

And I didn't care.

**Kind of a slow chapter, but all in all I think that it's okay. Please tell me if you like how I wrote this, because I am kinda worried that I didn't do it very well. I also didn't exactly read over this…so… Please review.**


	24. Chapter 24 Tales in a field

**I couldn't log in until now :( I'm sorry…. This chapter is also shorter than I intended and I'm also sorry if I offended anyone in the last chapter :(**

**District nine**

**Cordelia **

I had an ally now. The girl from twelve. I haven't exactly asked for her name yet though. Other new developments. Being with another person in here is bringing out my former personality, not that whole depression mode I'd been stuck in since the reapings. It allowed me to voice my opinions and thoughts that had been building up for quite a while.

"The only reason I volunteered was to get food for my younger brother. He's allergic to the grain they give us." Kari said. I think thats her name anyway….

"Really? That sucks. I never really had to work that hard for food, though now I wish I had. It would probably make the hunger pains be more bearable." I said looking over the other girl. The sun had come up about an hour ago, which was great. The mists and the mutts all vanished also, though I doubt it will be the last we see of them.

"It depends really. On what you ate last and all that good stuff. With my shrunken stomach filled with capitol goodness, I'll probably won't have really bad pains for a while." She stopped walking through the high grass for a second and looked around the ground as if expecting something.

"What is it?"

"I'm…I'm not sure," She said slightly perplexed. She bent down closer to the ground and began examining it closer. "I don't like this field anymore."

"Why?"

"I'm not entirely sure, I just have the feeling like something isn't quite right…not natural about this field." I thought about that. Intuition is a major part of the games; often in the games the strongest people die off because they didn't listen to that little voice in the back of there head. Don't stay on the mountain, I don't like that animal, I don't think those berries are safe, Don't trust them….Don't walk through the field. If field could even really describe it. It was a vast expanse of grass, as tall as we were. It wasn't like grasses from other games, where it was tall, but lifeless. No, this grass was dark green, like a forest…no, more like a jungle consisting of nothing but grass.

"Lets just head back then." A sinking feeling beginning to form in my stomach. I turned around and realized that we were trapped. Not trapped in the usual way,no, we were just lost. The grass we had tread on had popped back up behind us. Oh…well. I feel smart.

Stupid, stupid, stupid Harlow! Should have checked the grass to make sure it didn't do this _before_ walking off into it. Stupid Harlow. Dad wasn't this dumb in his games.

"Well, we're trapped."

**District twelve**

**Karilenn **

Trapped. I don't particularly like that word. Nope…don't like it to much. At least we were lost away from the city and village scene, it would have sucked to be trapped in a field with fantasy monsters.

Most people didn't even guess what they were. The mutts I mean. A few years ago there had been a book burning, where I had saved about five books. I say about because one was already half burned. Some elderly people had been writing down stories there grandparents had told them to keep them alive. That is, until the capitol found out and pretty much whipped them to death. Before I'd seen those people die for books I hadn't really cared for them. I mean…there just books. It isn't like they can put food on the table. But I just had to save at least some of those peoples work. So, after I saved them I decided I might as well read the darned things. Who knew it would give me an advantage in the arena.

Not to mention give me an advantage right now.

I hadn't remembered one story until a few minutes ago. It was one about a girl trying to find her dad in a field of magical grass. In the center of the grass lived a shade, which had killed her father and stole his spirit. The shade would summon spirits and ancient giant lizards to kill anyone who came looking for someones soul. Fortunately for the girl she knew that the lizards couldn't change direction very quickly and was able to dodge them. The spirits, who were living shadows doomed to wander the fields forever in search of an escape , she killed with a torch; using the light to burn away their shadows. So, she had fought her way to the center of the field and burst into the doors of the shades house after three days.

The shade stood tall and proud, despite being horrifyingly old and calmly waved his hand. Her father shimmered into existence. The Shade told her that if she were to ever find her way out and keep her father, she'd have to kill him in combat. The girl paused. She knew she could kill him, for he was very old and she was strong and young. The Shade, knowing this, had only talked to her so he could stall. A large reptilian beast the size of a man, snuck up behind her and killed her.

It made since that the gamemakers would choose a story like that to bring to life. It was actually a story that had given me nightmares for a week. It was a story that offered no hope.

Unless one knew the story and knew how the shade had won. Which I did.

"Cori."

"What?"

"I have some bad news…"

**Again I'm so sorry about the late update, the short chapter and all that. I will update twice this weekend and they will be jam-packed full of excitement! And…and…lots of words…. :(**


	25. Chapter 25 Love games

**Power outage. If you don't believe me, google north carolina tornado :(**

**District 4**

**Skylar **

I clung silently to the wall, watching silently as Medal walked into the room. He did a quick look around and walked out frowning. I climbed higher up the wall and over the divide separating the rooms to watch him search the next room. It was quite funny to watch him search for his spear. Which happened to be tied to my back.

He's been searching for over an hour and I've been watching him the entire time, trying to keep a laugh in. He exited this room after punching the wall.

The walls in the building were nearly a hundred feet tall and completely white. The didn't go all the way up to the ceiling though, they had a gap between the ceiling and the top of the wall of about twenty feet. A perfect way to mess with Medal.

"Skylar!" He called out as I scuttled between this room and the next.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Where are you?" He said confused spinning around. I grinned from my perch above him.

"Up here."

He looked up and even from this height I could see the smile etch itself onto his face.

"You found my spear!" He said, absolutely delighted.

"Uh…of course I _found _your spear. I defiantly didn't take it and watch you scurry around trying to find it." I climbed off the wall and handed him his spear.

"Are you serious? That wasn't very nice babe." His pouty face appearing. I never would have guessed he had one until we started….going out. I guess thats what we were. I stood on my toes and kissed him.

"Don't worry, I'll make up for it later." He smiled mischievously.

"Oh? By doing what?"

I stood on my toes again and whispered some not very appropriate things into his ear. I could almost feel his smile widening.

He pulled my face from his ear and began to kiss me. I could feel my heart begin to beat faster, and faster. My breath began to come in pants, matched by Medals. There were a lot of uncertainties in my life at this moment; like whether or not I was going to be getting out of this arena or not, Or when we were going to be targeted by the makers of this game, or even when my next meal was (stupid wolves ate everything). But the one certainty in my life was that I loved Medal. And he loved me.

**District 11**

**Rue**

"One….two…three…Push!" Lilith ordered. Lilith herself was standing off to the side while forcing Zach and I to push against a huge boulder blocking a grocery store. In fact the ONLY grocery store. According to Lilith the wolves and the fanged people accidentally blocked it off when they were fighting. Stupid mutts. Thats why I brained ,like, twelve of them with my bare hands.

"Good job. Now again. One…two…"

"Okay Lilith. You need to get over here and help." Zach said ,backing off the oversized rock.

"What? But I'm the brains here. I'm the one with any information about this arena." She said tapping her head.

"Lilith. Your the only one here with voices in their head. How does that put you in any position of power? I mean really." He said exasperated.

"Thats a low blow." She frowned with a very fake look of hurt on her face. "And again. One….two….three….push!" I rolled my eyes and gave the rock a violent shove, moving it entirely away from the door.

"Well. Why didn't you do that earlier."

"It was fun to watch you struggle. Now lets go get some grub." I walked triumphantly ahead of the pair from three, both of which were glaring daggers at my back. Having superhuman strength is awesome. Not only does it give me an extreme ability to defend myself but I can also mess with anyone I want and they can say nothing about it.

The building had rows and rows of columns filled with all kinds of different products, most of which I never heard of. I mean…what the heck is a sponge? I gave this section with black canisters a wide birth. Any place that cold with canisters that say 'monster' right on the side is a big no-no in the games.

"Found something!" Zach called. I jogged through the rows and rows of the products until I found Zach dressed in a bright pink hoodie. "Isn't it great? Now we won't have to be all cold at night."

"Zach," I giggled, "don't you feel…a little weird dressed in such a…flamboyant color?" He waved his hand in front of his face.

"Color blind. Remember?" Oh yeah. I feel like a jerk now.

A scream. A roar. A mutt had found us.

**I do realize how short this chapter is and how this is only ONE chapter but I have good cause. Tomorrow will bring a new chapter :) that is…if their isn't another tornado to knock out the power...**


	26. Chapter 26 Food lion face palm

**The days themselves in the arena aren't to exciting so far, so I'm hurrying to get to the next night.**

**District 5**

**Thor **

I had clothes. This is so awesome.

I looked in the mirror and smiled. I never liked wearing clothes more than I did now. Wade stalked out from behind some bushes dressed entirely in purple. I frowned. The clothes he had put on originally green and blue.

I really don't like this. We were going to get far, far away from the village and the city this time; I refuse to run naked again. It just didn't feel right ( I don't know how those boys from school did it).

The sun began to move slowly across the sky, making the temperatures drop. A mist began to rise, seemingly from nowhere. Night was coming, and along with it, death. I began to have a basic idea of the arena. This arena was to symbolize how even in our homes, in our fairytales, we are not safe. It doesn't make sense until you start to think about it.They have taken ours stories and made them real. They took the things that helped us escape the capitol mentally and they turned them against us. The wolves, the fanged people…all of it. A cold chill swept through me.

"Vanessa," I said, she looked up from where she'd been staring straight into the dirt. "How're we doing with the whole danger thing?"

"Pretty good. But I have a feeling that staying here isn't the best thing to do, considering our proximity to the Wolves camp." We were actually in a depression in the earth about four hundred yards away from their village, where incidentally they were human again.

We had picked this place so we could keep an eye on them, and because its position would be easier to defend. Our camp was sunken about ten feet into the ground, on the side face the wolves there was a bunch of giant boulders and on the other side it became level with the ground again and opened up into a vast jungle of extremely dense grass, which would be helpful incase we needed to make a break for it.

The mist began to condense everywhere, becoming more like a fog than anything else. Great. Now we can't even see. At least we have vanessa, she'll be able to sense the danger before we actually see it.

Speaking of which…

"Ah crap. Get into the grass." Was all that vanessa said before grabbing her makeshift tarp bag and darting into the grass. Well then. I pushed off into a sprint as soon as the first howls reached my ears.

**District 12**

**Cordelia **

A high pitched squeak- call echoed in the grass. More calls began to bounce around. Those had to be the reptiles Kari had been talking about. I nocked an arrow and prepared to fire. I heard more movement and fired at it, abandoning the identify your target rule. You didn't need it in the arena. If it was a mutt , great. If it was a tribute, even better.

My arrow flew through the grass to where the sound had come from…and kept going. These mutts were faster than I thought they were. Kari loaded her bow.

"Remember what I said about them not being able to turn." She whispered. I nodded and nocked another arrow. More movement. "We can't hit them. Their too fast. We…we have to run." Say what? Did she or did she not just say their to fast? Really? "I know, I know.," She said as If reading my mind," But we can get to the middle if we turn when they get to close. When they run past us we might be able to get them in the back."

That plan makes some sense. I might not be able to keep it up for to long, though. Long distance isn't exactly my cup of tea. I'm a sprinter. Oh yeah…definitely a sprinter.

"Count of three. One….two…three!" I turned and sprinted. The sounds of clambering feet and high pitched shrieks rose up as they gave chase.

**District 3**

**Lilith **

It was a metal lion. Metal. Lion. Not a very nice mix. Unless of course your the lion.

I backed up against the wall of the Deli. Lion…food lion…I mentally face palmed myself. Of course they were going to put a lion in a store called _Food lion._

It stood about ten feet tall and was all silvery. I would aim for it's eyes with the knives I'd scrounged, but it kept them all squinted. Why were Mutts so darn smart?

_Jump now!_ I obeyed without hesitation and it was good that I did. With a thunderous crash it knocked over the row of supplies I was up against.

"Help!" I screeched before I could stop the words. In answer, tiny Rue flew over the row of supplies separating us like a little bird. Followed behind her was a wave of blurriness. I was going to have to rely completely on Comps instruction from now on. _Duck._ I dropped as his huge metal tail swung over my head.

We needed a plan. I wracked my awesome career brain and came up blank. Great. It was up to Zach and his brainiac self.

"Zach! Plan! Now!"

"Working on it!" He jumped back away from The attack and swung his staff, blocking a barrage of spikes from another Mutt that just appeared. It was a mixture of human and some kind of black creature. It's tail hung over it's head, covered in quills that he'd fired at Zach. I don't think the gamemakers had ever sent TWO major mutts after a group of tributes at once before. Which can only mean one thing. We're not dying often enough.

Five quills embedded themselves in the wall next to my head. I spun my knives and launched myself at the new mutt.

"Zach go make a plan. Rue and I can hold them off for a little while. Go brain Go!" He nodded and ran off, " Lets dance you bastard." It hissed it's response. Four quills. My lips slipped into a smile this is what I trained for. My blades blurred, breaking them into bits. A feral growl slipped out. Everything sped up significantly after that. It lunged, I dodged, it's foreleg hit me and I landed in a crouch. Quills fired ,blades blurred. Blood splattered across my face as I sliced it's chest. Ouch.

Pain erupted in my chest as I slammed into the wall. It's tail swung towards my face.

"Block!" I shouted to myself. My knife flew up to block my face.

More blood sprayed on my face, fortunately not my own. I'd sliced it's tail. Yeah thats right…stupid bastard.

**Well. It took a second to update…but I like it :D Sorry, I've been training for regionals , so I've been kinda busy. Hope you like it :D**


	27. Chapter 27 an Please don't kill me

I am not dead :[ I've been training for regionals (Going for two events :D) I'll be able to update a lot more in two weeks when school lets out and regionals are gonna be done. So…yeah. Please bare with me.


	28. Chapter 28 Picking up the pace

**Sorry for not switching the characters views enough. But…I just kinda figured you guys want to have some Idea whats going on with these peeps :[ so if you guys want me to switch them before I finish up this little stretch then. I also just did a bunch of little quick shots…was not planning on writing it like that but thats the way it happened. (p.s I got into regionals for two events :] )**

**District 11**

**Rue**

The shriek of the twisting metals was deafening. Pain lanced up my arms from the constant beating I was giving them.

I raised my fist again and brought it slamming down on the lions head. A large dent formed and un-dented (is that a word?) just as quickly. I'd been pounding the mess out of this lion and all I've got was being sore.

Lilith was becoming particularly scary; She moved like a lioness and quicker than the quickest mutt I'd ever seen. Her lips were pulled back into a feral snarl and her eyes were alight with power. Her knives flashed faster than the mutt could fire its quills. The mutt wasn't going to be walking away from this.

With a quick fling I was thrown off the mutt. For a moment I was left weightless, like I am when I'm flying through the trees, and then I was going down. And down. And down… and then crashed. Supplies went flying and the ground cracked and broke. Pipes broke and fell from the wall. I really, really don't feel so hot.

I slid to my knees only to be thrown down again by the lions massive paw. It's jaws inches from my face. It would have been over, had it not been for a very lucky, lucky fall onto a mass of active wires.

I screeched as the electricity flowed through my body. I felt like I was frying and burning and…strong. My arms fired forward, charged with the energy from the device (which was currently making me glow bright purple) and arcs of electricity, that the device rerouted to just add strength. The pure power of my arms threw the lion off.

I rolled to my feet and paused at the sound of a canon.

**District 7**

**Wade**

The vamps were after us now. They somehow got past the wolves and were after us and only us now. I leapt above the grass and immediately wished I hadn't. Evidently they actually didn't know where we were until they saw me above the grass. I thought fast to save the others in my alliance.

They only think I'm in here which would mean that if we split up here we could get away. Or at least them. I never honestly thought I was going to win these games anyway, though I was never one of the giving up type.

"Go left!" I hissed at Vanessa and sprinted to the right before waiting for a reply. After fifty yards I took another leap sending me over twenty yards straight up and about fifty yards out. Several shouts told me they knew where I was.

Thats good. Now I could focus on trying to get away. The grass was high enough where I could run in it without crouching down.

I was never much of a sprinter but I was fairly good at distance. The thing was, this new mist that settled down over the arena seemed to be drawing it right out of me. Already my legs were numbing and my breath became ragged.

I ran harder and longer than I did at the beginning of the games. I ran until the hisses and shouts were replaced with weird chirping noises. I paused for a second to listen.

It was defiantly a mutt, thats for certain. I squinted through the mist and caught a wave of movement as something ran through the grass. An arrow suddenly fired from the point of movement and I had to drop to the ground to avoid being skewererd. So maybe it wasn't a mutt at all. I ran through the people that I knew could use a bow and decided that Cordelia was more than likely the culprit.

I stood up and began moving slowly to where the arrow came from. I'm pretty sure that it wasn't intentional. She probably thought I was a mutt.

**District 9**

**Cordelia **

I heard the grass move behind Kari and I and fired. I was rewarded with a defiant hit and another tribute. A canon fire. And a now dead tribute. Wades body fell to the ground, my arrow protruding from his throat. It more than likely hit his spinal cord on the other side. Kari froze and then rounded on me, her stance had taken an animal like quality to it.

"What did you do?" She hissed at me; Her eyes alight with rage. "He was just lost!"

"He was another tribute in these games. He would have done the same to us if he had the chance." I defended myself. I honestly hadn't known it was a tribute, I'd thought it was a mutt. "Look I honestly didn't think that it was a tribute. I thought it was a mutt; But whats done is done. We're just one step closer to home." My dad was probably beside himself seeing me make such a clean kill. He was determined to see me victor of the games, never mind the fact I didn't want to be in them.

Kari took a deep shaky breath and looked back at Wade. "Your right. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to over react." she bent low and closed his eyes before ripping my arrow out of him. "No point in leaving it behind. We should probably take his short at least; we could use it for a bandage later on. He doesn't seem to have any weapons though." I thought she was starting to deal with it rather well, until I saw the tears dripping from her bent face. "He didn't deserve to die like that, you know. It doesn't matter that he was another tribute."

"I know, but as I said before, whats done is done. All we can do now is honor his memory by winning."

"Okay." Kari seemed to have been reduced to a twelve year old girl. Her tears for this boy fell freely as she struggled to her feet. It would be only several minutes later that her muttering would be silenced by someones canon.

**District 4**

**Artemis**

I'd found a safe haven near what looked like a bay. I'd seen none of the other tributes since the games started. Instead of just wandering around the city like them, I'd ran straight through and made it to the water. I've had no problem with mutts, tributes, or any 'natural' storms or whatever.

That of course almost surely meant one would be on the way soon. It's not like I wasn't prepared though. I could stop a charging bear with my stare. It was like I paralyzed them or something. I can also do other things with my stare too. Like most of the other tributes I have unexpected changes to my alteration. Like Rue's glow, or Arianna's supernatural speed, I can start fires. They start out small but gradually builds the longer I stare. I figured it out when I boiled a fish in the water. It's actually how I've been purifying water and getting food, though I haven't been able to start a fire to keep warm, cause every time I do it 'mysteriously' rains. Stupid gamemakers.

But other than that nothing suspicious has been happening. Nope. Nothing. So I've been sitting on this mossy rock for the better part of two days. Well, I had been sitting until about two minutes ago when I caught sight of the careers. I bolted up and took off for the woods that lined the back beach.

"Hey!" My response to SKylar's yell? crap, crap, crap….crap….. and some more running.


	29. Chapter 29 Sorry I'm here

**Please at least read this chapter before completely writing my story off again :( I'll completely understand if you never want to read one of my fics again. And yes I do have an excuse but I'm sure you don't want to hear it. I'd have given up on this story If I were you.**

**SO please don't kill me or give up on this fic, and I promise that I will do my best to make it the best one you've read.**

**Shadow**

I still cried. I cried for Tyler. I cried for my family. I cried for jason. And the most pathetic of them all, I cried for myself. Crying was actually something I was doing now as I stood over the dead body of Vanessa. She had been a nice girl. I think anyway; I never really got to know her, but what I saw was good enough. She had died when she attacked Jason.

He was refilling our water in a creek near the field when she tried to kill him with a rock. He had moved out of the way but she was still coming at him. It wasn't Jason who had killed her, but me. The girl who was supposed to only love. I stared into the fear on Vanessa's' face. Even in death she had no peace. How was that possible? Is that whats awaiting me now? An eternity of pain and torment?

Fittingly enough it had started to rain. Good; The water hid my tears for her.

Was the capitol eating this up even now?

Enjoying her death in super slow motion, again and again, just to make sure they were able to see my knife enter her chest from every possible angle?

"Are you happy?" I screamed into the black sky, throwing my head back and letting despair flood through me. "Are you happy now?" I fell to my knees, sloshing myself with mud. "She's dead now. Will you even remember her name? Will she become another nameless?" I stared into the abyss above me. Tears streamed now, blurring my already blurred vision. "I hate you! You did this!" I slammed my hands into the muddy earth and just screamed. How could I have done this? She had been alive, she had had a name, she-

"It's okay, Shadow." Jason said laying a hand on my back. I stiffened at the touch. How was any of this okay? I couldn't wrap my mind around that statement. How?

This fog, this rain, This cold, this god-forsaken howling, this dead girl at my feet…how was any of it okay?

"Don't Jason." I growled, my fists shaking uncontrollably. "It's not okay. If you think this is okay then I have no business being with you." I said, turning away from the body to stare him in the eyes; Eyes I'm not quite sure I ever really knew anymore. "Do you really think this is okay?" My skin flashed a dark red. A blood red. The same color as the stains around Vanessa.

He looked shocked. It took me a second to process he has never seen me this way before. I jabbed the knife in his direction. "Answer me!" I screamed, rising to my feet. The forest fell silent around me. Jason backed away, a tear on his cheek. "Answer me!" I yelled again but more quietly and more broken. My throat tightened and began to hurt. My face contorted into a mass of heat and pain, tears flowing freely from my face. Did I deserve to live really? She was just trying to get home. She was probably trying to save her partner the trouble of us. Trying to get them home. Home… Did I really want to go back there anymore?

I wasn't so sure I did. My thoughts flashed from my friends faces, all masks of horror and disgust. My parents…would they accept a killer for a daughter? No they wouldn't. Even so… I was destined for hell now anyway, wasn't I? I had seen Vanessa's' face. That face I would never forget. That would be the face that confirmed the existence of the afterlife for me.

The face that convinced me of hell; What else would cause a corpse such fear?

" Just get away from me Jason. I need space." I said, my legs beginning to carry me away,making me stumble into the forest. I had to get away from him, if I got away I would be me again, right? It felt like my mind was shaking. It felt like it was breaking. Then it felt like it broke.

Red cascaded down my vision, making it even harder to see in this rain.

"Shadow?" Jason said. His voice broke. "Shadow are you leaving me?" You could hear his heart breaking into tiny pieces in those words. I refused to answer and just stumbled further away into the darkness…

**Medal**

This was interesting.

I smiled as the pathetic district one girl ran into the woods. "See Skylar? This is why we are careers." She nodded enthusiastically. I smiled back and gripped my spear.

It was highly unlikely that they had noticed us in my hiding place among the pines, especially in this fog, rain, and darkness. A smile twisted on my lips.

"Why don't we let broken boy over there live a little while longer, and kill off the Shadow girl. It would make the game interesting to see him go crazy with grief wouldn't it? A fate worse than death wouldn't you say?"

"Brilliant idea, babe. But how about this…we knock out lover boy and tie him to a tree so he can watch us as we…how do you say…rearrange her face with a few knives."

"Even better my dear." She kissed my forehead. "I'll get the girl." With that she was gone into the Shadows. I smiled. Guess that leaves me with Jason. Oh man, this should be fun.

**Jason**

I never heard him until he was swinging that stick.

I could have ducked. I could have avoided the blow, but then I would have to live forever without Shadow, even if we both win. So instead I let him hit me.

The blow could have been worse. I could have felt lancing pain, or something, but instead all I got was blackness. Please let me dead.

o0o0o0o0o0o

What felt like hours later I woke tied to a tree, several feet away from the bleeding form off Shadow

"Shadow!" I said, struggling uselessly against the ropes as I tried to reach the one I loved. She didn't move any. The pool of blood around her midsection did nothing but expand.

Curses! Her claw wounds must have re-opened! If she unties me I may still be able to save her!

"Shadow, shadow baby? Wake up honey…" I was starting to panic. "Honey?" No answer. She wasn't moving anymore and I couldn't tell if she was breathing anymore. "Please…Shadow, please wake up…" My voice was small now, pleading.

No response.

And I died inside for the second time this night.

**Okay….well I hope you liked it and are hooked again. Even if you guys don't read finish this story I'll still write it. i broke my commitment to you readers and I promise I'll never break it again. You have no idea how crappy I feel about not writing :( I really hope you don't NOT finish this story because I have some pretty juicy stuff for the next few chapters. : / **

**All I'm gonna say is Canon fire. :D**


End file.
